Árnyak közt vergődve
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Remus/Sirius slash,ami a Holdudvarra készült. Az emberrel néha előfordul, hogy álmában különös dolgokat lát, de az általában ritkán, hogy a belső árnyaid azt szeretnék, hogy végig menj az életed főbb mozzanatain, s megbékélj a benned lakó fájdalommal.
1. Chapter 1

**Cím:** Árnyak közt vergődve

**Párosítás:** Remus/Sirius (mellékszálként Perselus/Lily, Narcissa/Regulus)

**Korhatár:** szerintem 16+, bár lehet 18, nem tudom eldönteni

**Kategória, műfaj:** kisregény, angst, dráma, enyhe romance

**Figyelmeztetés:** slash, lemon, hurt/comfort, erőszak, nemi erőszak említésszintjén, gyilkosság, kínzás, incest, nagyon AU, így csak néhány dolog egyezik a kánonnal, OOC karakterek, főleg Sirius, Narcissa, Perselus.

**Kikötés:** a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából.

**Megjegyzés:** készült a Holdudvar kihívására az AU csapatban. A történet E/1-ben íródott Sirius szemszögéből.

_**Az idézet, amire a történet íródott: „**__Éjsötét álmok, szilánkokra zúzott emlékek. Vannak különös éjszakák, mikor az emberek csak árnyak, míg az árnyak talán emberek." (Edgar Allan Poe)_

**Főszereplők: **Remus Lupin, Sirius Black

**További szereplők:** Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Perselus Piton, Lily Evans, James Potter, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy

**OC karakterek:** Emily, valamint Meredith és Alice Prewett

**Tartalom: **Az emberrel néha előfordul, hogy álmában különös dolgokat lát, de az általában ritkán, hogy a belső árnyaid azt szeretnék, hogy végig menj az életed főbb mozzanatain, s megbékélj a benned lakó fájdalommal. Sirius Blackkel azonban ez történt, miközben Remus Lupin békésen aludt ölelő karjai között.

* * *

**Árnyak közt vergődve**

**Prológus**

_Éjsötét álmok, szilánkokra zúzott emlékek. Vannak különös éjszakák, mikor az emberek csak árnyak, míg az árnyak talán emberek. _Ilyenek vagyunk mi is minden teliholdas éjszakán, mikor emberi mivoltunk elvész, és ösztönöktől izzó állatokká változunk. A bennünk lévő intellektum árnyba burkolózik, az emlékeink pedig egy éjszakára darabokra törnek, de mégis ebbe kapaszkodunk, mint a fuldokló a mentőkötélbe, érezvén, hogy a dolog ideiglenes, és másnap mindent visszakapunk. Mintha el sem vesztettük volna, hisz csak az éjszaka vette el, és a töredékek újra egésszé állnak össze, mihelyst a sötét árnyképek reggel tovatűnnek, s apró kezek gyengéden segítenek, hogy visszacsepegtessék belénk a valóságot, összeillesztve emlékezetünk kósza szilánkjait.

Mire minden összeáll bennem, már a karomban tartom a kandalló előtt egy kényelmes díványon fekve. Fejét a mellkasomon nyugtatva élénken szuszog, jelezvén, hogy velem ellentétben nyugodtan pihen. Végig nézek a most nyugodt, kisimult arcon, melyen gyógyulófélben lévő apró karmolások látszanak, társulva a régi sebek mellé. Mint a fák évgyűrűi, jelzik az idő múlását. Ahogy szemügyre veszem őket, szinte pontosan fel tudom idézni, melyiket mikor szerezte. S most újabbakkal társult élete térképe, mutatva egy újabb hónap elmúlását, ami elfolyt, mint sérült homokórából a kósza szemek.

Közben az ujjaim is csatlakoznak, végigsimítva az összes vágáson és apró seben, mintegy gyógyírt nyújtva a szeretett arc megélt fájdalomjeleire. Az érintés hatására megmoccan, jobban elfészkelődik a karomban, és morgásszerű hang hagyja el az ajkát, a tetszését kifejezve. Elmosolyodom, s belemerítem ujjaimat ezüst szálakkal vegyült szalmaszín hajába, s kisimítok az arcából egy odatévedt kósza tincset, hogy ne zavarja békés álmát.

Végül visszahúzom kalandozó ujjaimat, s újra szorosabbra fonom karjaimat a vékony testen. Próbálok nyugalmat lelni, de valahogy ma sehogyan sem sikerül, így megkisérlek nem gondolkodni, csak létezni, mert most erre van szükségem. Most jobb nem emlékezni, bár elmém el-elkalandozik életem rögös ösvényén, megvilágítva a Sors különös humorát. Bár ahogy akkor sem, így most sem tudok nevetni. Elhessegetem a rossz emlékeket, és igyekszem egyszerűen csak létezni, figyelni a környezetem zajait, hátha valami megnyugtat.

A plafont kezdem bámulni, ahová különös árnyakat rajzolt a lemenő nap fénye, mely kéretlenül szűrődött be az ablakon. S akkor meghallom a konyhából érkező neszeket. Edénycsörgés, halk beszéd, és egy-egy rövid nevetés zaja, kellemes illatokkal fűszerezve, amire végre lassan elalszom.

R/S

Olyan, mintha lebegnék egy selymes, biztonságos anyagon. Pontosabban, ülök egy karosszékben, és velem szemben egy arctalan alak foglal helyet, aki a testtartásából ítélve valamire türelmesen vár. S annak ellenére, hogy nem látom a mimikáját, érzem a tömény érdeklődését felém áramlani, mint egy simogató mágiahullám, mely körülölel, s arra késztet, hogy beszéljek. Szinte követeli, hogy adjam ki magamból a fájdalmat, s én engedelmeskedem. Habár először hebegek, mint egy kisiskolás, de aztán felbátorodom, majd megtorpanok, mert rájövök, hogy amit mondok, értelmetlen.

Igazság szerint nem tudom, hogy fogjak hozzá, vagy mit mondhatnék, mert nem igazán meséltem el az életemet senkinek, pláne nem egy árnyéklénynek, mely mint egy mugli pszichoterapeuta, türelmes csendben hallgat. Nem gondoltam volna soha, hogy álmaim éjsötét lidércei egyszer még érdeklődni fognak irántam. S mire ezt végiggondolom, addigra még több arctalan árny gyűlik körénk, de a velem szemben ülő továbbra is hallgat, és vár. Feltekintek, hogy megnézzem magamnak a többi árnyékot. Azok sem mozdulnak, és szintén némaságba burkolóznak. Ránézek a kényelmesen üldögélőre. Semmi változás. Ideges leszek, s kicsúszik a számon egy kérdés.

– Mit akartok tőlem?

– Csak megtudni, ki vagy – válaszolja a velem szemben ülő, akinek a hangja kísértetiesen emlékeztet az öcsém hangjára. – Pontosabban, hogy te megtudd, ki vagy, és megbékélj vele.

– Megbékélni?

– Igen. Ezt szeretném a világon a legjobban. – A lepel lehull.

Megdermedek. Velem szemben a tizenöt évesen meggyilkolt Regulus ül. Sötét szemei barátságosan néznek rám.

– Álmodom?

– Igen – villantja rám a szokásos pajkos mosolyát.

– De még mindig nem értem, hogy miért vagy itt – hebegem zavarodottan.

– Azért, hogy segítsek megbékélni.

– De hogyan?

– Emlékezéssel – feleli egyszerűen.

– De mégis, mit mondjak el?

– Az egész eddigi életed. Szeretném, ha a barátaim is megismernének – mutat körbe.

– Rendben. Miről szeretnétek hallani? Hol kezdjem?

– Talán az elején – vigyorog rám ismét.

Visszamosolygok rá, majd érzem, hogy teljesen ellazulok, s szinte elnyel a karosszék, annyira belesüppedek. Testem lassan elernyed, s elszenderedem, észre sem véve, hogy gondolataim ismét elkalandoznak életem filmszalagján.

Arra eszmélek, hogy szél csap az arcomba, s alattam selymes melegen fodrozódik a fű. Könnyűnek érzem magam, mint ahogy még soha. Felemelem a fejem, s körbenézve ismerősnek hat a hely. Előttem deani erdő fekszik, vegyes fáival, bokraival. Nem igazán díjazom a Sors iróniáját. Elönt a keserű düh, ami azonnal elsöpri az előzőleg érzett csalóka nyugalmat. De hamar elmúlik, és visszatér az előző biztonság, mikor az egyik tölgyfa ágán megpillantom Regulust, aki továbbra is biztatóan mosolyog rám. A körülötte lévő arctalan alakok már nem zavarnak meg. Visszadőlök a puha földre, és most már tényleg elkezdem életem történetét.


	2. Chapter 2

**Első rész**

Hogyan is kezdhetne bele az ember élete történetébe? Nem egy egyszerű kérdés, pláne akkor nem, ha az ember még nem csinált ilyet. Magamban megvonom a vállam, és elindítom a gondolatmenetet. Az igazat megvallva, nem tartom a létezésemet túl érdekesnek, mondhatni egy szokványos tragikus történet, amire az emberek csak legyintenek, s átlépnek rajta, mint egy sáros pocsolyán, mely koszos és szürke. Erre a monológ-kezdeményre persze a drága öcsém látványosan felhúzza a szemöldökét. i_Vajon kitől tanulhatta? Tán apánktól?/i_ Na, erre az emlékre megborzongok, hisz nem sok jó van róla, de mire visszakanyarodom a mondandómhoz, addigra Regulus még zordabban néz rám. i_Most meg mi a baj?/i_ Ja, hogy terelem a szót. Hát igen, a felesleges szócsépléshez és a kerülőutakhoz mindig is értettem, elvégre mardekáros lennék, vagy mifene.

1960-ban láttam meg a napvilágot egy esős, hűvös nyári napon – megjegyzem, az égiek már akkor érezték, hogy nem vagyok erre a világra való – a Black-család Grimmauld téri otthonában. Kezdettől fogva nem voltam egy egyszerű eset, lévén, hogy az anyám jól megküzdött velem, mire méltóztattam kidugni az orromat erre a kék sárgolyóra, amit Földnek neveznek.

A szüleim a Sirius nevet adták nekem, melyet a Nagy Kutya csillakép legfényesebb csillaga után kaptam, ami a famíliám mérhetetlen önteltségét nagyon jól megmutatja. Bár az ilyesfajta névválasztás jellemző volt az aranyvérű családokra a varázslók között. Mindig valami kirívót, valami különlegeset akartak, amivel kiemelkedhettek a félvérek és a mugliszületésűek közül, de egy szemmel sem voltak ettől különbek. Az őseim meg különösen nem. Anyám már az anyatejjel belém csepegtette az aranyvér-mániát, így nem csoda, hogy szinte ez volt az első szó, amit ki tudtam mondani. Bár meg kell hagyni, már korán megmutatkozott, hogy nem vagyok egy szófogadó, a szüleit mindenben követő gyerek. Ahol lehetett, borsot törtem az orruk alá, s ebben társam is akadt, még hozzá elég hamar. Regulus ugyanis alig több, mint egy évvel utánam született. Valamiért ő lett a szüleink kedvence, de ez a viszonyunkat nem különösképpen zavarta.

– Na, jó, azért néha rosszul esett– vallom be egy újabb kétkedő pillantás alatt.

* * *

De, hogy visszakanyarodjak a témához. Elég sok csínyt követtünk el együtt, legtöbbször a szüleink kárára, bár szélesebb családi körben néha más is hátrányát látta ennek. Az ilyen alkalmakkor Narcissa, az egyik unokatestvérünk is csatlakozott hozzánk. Persze, nővére Bellatrix, aki mindenben osztotta a család kifordult nézeteit, folyton keresztbe tett nekünk, nem felejtve el beárulni minket. Általában mindig én vittem el a balhét, vállalva érte a büntetést is, ami nem egyszerű verésből állt, mint ahogy a mugliknál szokás, mert az ilyen bántalmazást a drága szüleim közönségesnek tartották, hanem varázslattal fenyítettek, nem törődve sem a lelki, sem a testi következményekkel. Nem átallottak közben mindenfélének elmondani, ami fokozta az amúgyis fájdalmas hatást. Általában csendben tűrtem, ami persze még jobban felbőszítette őket, és még többet kaptam. Az ilyen alkalmak után Cissy és az öcsém állandóan kérdezgettek, hogy mi volt, de én soha nem mondtam semmit. Mélyen eltemettem magamban, mert senki sajnálatára nem volt szükségem, segíteni meg úgy sem tudtak volna, hisz ők is gyerekek voltak.

Hamar megtanultam utálni magam. Nem volt nehéz. Ennek a betetőzése, vagy az i-re a pont, egy kellemes nyári éjszakán került fel, az egyik, egyben utolsó gloucestershire-i családi birtokon töltött nyaralás alkalmával 1967-ben. De persze ezért is csak magamat okolhatom, illetve egy megkeseredett, beteglelkű hétéves okolható érte, ami ebben az esetben egy és ugyanaz. Szabadulni akartam, s minden olyat megtenni, ami tiltott, vagy a szüleim számára nem megfelelő. Azon az éjszakán is így tettem, s az egész esett mélyen a belsőmbe ivódott.

Nem ez volt az első este azon a nyáron, mikor titokban kilopóztunk a birtok varázslattal védett határain kívülre, a közelben lévő erdőbe, hogy a felnőttek és Bella kuzinom megjegyzései nélkül nyugodtan játszhassunk. Így visszagondolva egy szépséghibája volt a dolognak, de valahogy akkor nem foglalkoztatott ez a tény, utólag meg ugyebár hiába okos az ember.

A dolog veleje az, hogy aznap telihold éjszakája volt, ami mind tudjuk, mit jelent. A vérfarkasok éjszakája. Ez a tény persze engem és az öcsémet nem riasztotta meg. Egyedül Narcissa volt az, aki némiképp hangot adott ódzkodásának.

– _Sirius, ugye tudod, hogy veszélyes lehet bemennünk – jegyezte meg akkor, ahogy vissza tudok emlékezni, enyhe remegéssel a hangjában. – Vérfarkasok lehetnek itt._

– _Félsz? – kérdeztem rá gúnyos felhanggal._

– _Nem, de..._

– _Szóval gyáva vagy – hecceltem tovább._

– _Szívd vissza! – lobbant fel dühe._

– _Gyáva! Gyáva! Gyáva! – ugráltam körül, idétlenül heherészve hozzá._

– _Mondom, hogy nem vagyok! – Azzal becsörtettet az erdőbe._

Nevetve kacsintottunk össze Regulusszal, majd követtük az erdő mélyére. Mikor utolértük még mindig puffogot, de persze hamar lehiggadt, s ugyanolyan hévvel vetette bele magát a játékba, mint eddig mindig. Jó ideig önfeledten kergetőztünk a fák közt, míg egyszer csak megtorpantam, amivel nem voltam egyedül. Egy vérfarkas közeledett felénk óvatosan, zajtalanul, zsákmányát gondosan becserkészve. Ezüstbarna színű hatalmas bestia volt, sárga szemei minket pásztáztak.

Vártunk, s figyeltük, hogy mikor mozdul meg, de csak állt és áthatóan minket nézett. Patthelyzet volt, amiből nem kerülhettünk ki győztesen. Az idő tört része alatt határoztam.

– _Elterelem a figyelmét, ti pedig fussatok – súgtam._

– _Nem! – vágta rá Regulus kissé hangosabban, mint kellett volna, amire a vérfarkas nem reagált túl jól._

Fogai kivillantak, miközben közelebb lépett, a hátán felborzolódott a szőr, ami mutatta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban ránk vetheti magát, így egy percet sem várhattam tovább. Felkaptam egy követ a földről, és felé dobtam, miközben elkezdtem szaladni a lehető legmesszebb tőlük. A bestia rögtön felfigyelt rá, s utánam vetette magát. Mielőtt eltűntem volna a fák közt, még a szemem sarkából láttam, hogy öcsém és kuzinom, még mindig egyhelyben állnak, így rájuk ordítottam.

– _Mire vártok? Rohanjatok kifelé innen!_

– _Nem hagyunk itt! Sirius, ne csináld! _

– _Bolond! Cissy, rángasd ki innen! – förmedtem rájuk, majd elnyeltek a fák._

Az állat megállíthatatlanul jött utánam. Én meg csak futottam, de a lelkem mélyén már tudtam, hogy nem tarthat a végtelenségig. Gondolatban mégis nevettem, lehet, hogy a félelem tette, már nem igazán tudom. Szerettem fogócskázni, de leginkább akkor, ha én voltam a vadász, a vad szerepét meghagytam másnak. Bella kuzin például kitűnő volt erre. Ilyen gondolatok közepette szedtem a lábamat, és azon morfondíroztam rohanás közben, hogy hogyan kerülhetnék ki ebből a helyzetből, de válasz sehonnan sem jött.

Egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy nem hallom a vérfarkas fújtatását mögöttem, így megálltam, hogy kicsit kifújjam magam, de bár ne tettem volna, vagy ez nézőpont kérdése, lehet, hogy így volt a jobb, már magam sem tudom. Mindenesetre ez lett a vesztem, nem voltam elég óvatos, ezért későn vettem észre, hogy a méretes dög felém ugrik egy termetes fa mögül. Mire észbe kaptam, már csak arra futotta, hogy egy jó nagyot ugorjak hátra, de nem igazán segített.

Hatalmas fájdalom hasított a lábamba, mikor az éles fogak elroppantották a csontot. A földre zuhantam, s tehetetlenül vártam a végzetemet. Persze a következő harapás sem váratott magára, amit az oldalamba kaptam. S míg az előzőt csendben konstatáltam, erre már egy ordítás volt a válasz, ami inkább sikerült sikolynak, de nem volt vége. Újabb karmolások és harapások, de balszerencsémre még mindig ébren voltam, s mikor már a nyakam következett volna, egy élénkzöld villanás abbahagyatta vele gyilkos ténykedését. A bestia oldalra dőlve esett le rólam, de akkor már mindegy volt. Minden mindegy volt. Mert hiába menekültem meg én már semmi sem voltam többé. Tudtam, hogy mi következik, és nem is tévedtem.

A nagyapám volt a megmentőm, aki talán még a szüleimnél is szélsőségesebb nézeteket vallott a vérről. Egyszerűen csak odacsörtetett, s a hátára dobott, mint egy rongybabát, nem törődve a sebeimmel. De nem ez volt a legfájóbb, amit tett. Miközben cipelt folyamatosan bántó szavakat suttogott a fülembe.

– _Már számtalanszor megmutattad, hogy semmit sem érsz, fiú! De ez a legékesebb bizonyíték. Most végleg betelt a pohár._

Azt hiszem, ebben a pillanatban szűntem meg Blacknek lenni, s azt hittem, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem jöhet, de persze megint tévedtem. Mikor a szüleim meglátták a karmolás és harapás nyomokat, a szokásos szidalmaikat vágták hozzám, apám kikapott nagyapám kezéből, majd bevitt egy szobába, és ledobott a földre. Pár pillanat múlva jöttek az átkok és a bántó szavak tömkelege. De azokra nem emlékszem, mert akkora már csak félig voltam magamnál, de még mindig nem ért el a jótékony sötétség. Végül megunta és újra cipeltek, fogalmam sem volt hová. Menetközben hallottam két vékonyka tiltakozó hangot, melyek megállították apám döngő lépteit, de nem találtak meghallgatásra, így rendületlenül lépkedett tovább. Nem tudom, mennyi idő telhetett el, mígnem bedobott egy sötét helyre, majd szó nélkül rám zárta az ajtót, s távozott. Jó darabig nem történt semmi, majd beszélgetés nesze hallatszott, ami csak nagyon halványan jutott el kábult agyamig. Aztán mozogni kezdett alattam a padló, de azt már nem tudtam felfogni, miért, mert elragadott a jótékony sötét, ahol minden árny jóbarát.

* * *

Körülbelül egy hét múlva ébredtem fel egy patyolat fehér szobában, amiről először én kis naiv azt hittem, hogy a mennyország, de hamar kiábrándítottak, mikor közölték, hogy egy árvaház gyengélkedője. Ez meglepett. Életben hagytak volna? De miért? Miért vállalták volna azt a szégyent, ami ezzel jár? Ezzel akartak büntetni? Szerintem, ez volt a helyes válasz. Elvetettek, mint egy koszos, lyukacsos rongyot, amikor már nem kell. Megölhettek volna, de nem tették, mert köti őket egy aranyvérűek között kötött ostoba szabály, miszerint egyetlen utód sem ölhető meg. Ha valaki nem kívánatos, akkor valamilyen ürüggyel elküldik, vállalva ezzel akár a szégyent is, ha kiderült az oka, de az igazság általában mindig homályban maradt. Persze, nem minden tisztavérű család követte ezt a példát, de az én szüleim igen, sőt görcsösen ragaszkodtak hozzá. De hát, ez van, ezt kell szeretni. Inkább elástak, minthogy szeressenek.

Az első kábult meglepetést felváltotta a közöny, de ez sem tartott sokáig, mert hamarosan megérkezett az intézmény igazgatója, és a kezembe nyomta a szüleim levelét, szánakozva megszorította a kezem, majd szó nélkül távozott. Azt a levelet rongyosra olvastam, és még máig őrzöm, mint haszontalanságom bizonyítékát. Szívem kohóként izzó támfalai meginogtam, majd úgy dőltek le, mint egy gyenge kártyavár. Az addigi közömbösségem bánatba fordult, mert a levél hatására valami végleg elpattant bennem, ami eddig még buta remény képében tartotta magát. De már vége volt, eldobtak, és búcsúzóul kifacsartak, mint egy szikkadt citromot. Fájt és égetett. Nem tudtam, hogyan szabadulhatnék, csak azt tudtam, hogy mindennél jobban akarom. A tehetetlen düh, és a lelkemet belülről marcangoló bánat könnyein át csak ürességet láttam. Nem volt semmi.

Jó ideig feküdtem így zokogva, mígnem egy simogató kezet éreztem az arcomon, és biztató, kellemes suttogás hatolt el a fülemig, mely valamelyest megnyugtatta kavargó lelkemet. Végül egy üvegcse nyomódott az ajkamnak, és édes ízt éreztem a számban, majd ismét elrabolt a jótékony álom egy gyönyörű, dúdoló hang kíséretében.

Mikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem, egy vékonyka hangocskára lettem figyelmes, mely közvetlenül az ágyam mellől szólalt meg.

– _Alice nővér, mikor fog felébredni? – adott hangot nem tetszésének egy durcás kislányhang._

– _Hagyd békén, Emily! Eléggé beteg szegény – fedte meg egy bársonyos női hang, mely valakire nagyon emlékeztetett, de fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy hol hallottam._

– _De ez így unalmas! Így nem tudok játszani vele!_

Játszani? Velem? Valaki önként játszani akar velem?

Erre már kinyitottam a szemem, de a dolog túl hirtelenre sikerült, így hamar vissza is csuktam egy szisszenés kíséretében.

– _Emily! Csak elérted, hogy felébredjen, pedig még pihennie kellene – jött az ismerős hang, s akkor beugrott._

Ő nyugtatott és énekelt nekem, mikor először felébredtem. Hallottam, hogy léptei távolodnak, miközben az orra alatt motyogott valamit

Szép óvatosan újra kinyitottam a szememet, hogy szemügyre vegyem a környezetemet. Majdnem ugrottam egyet, mikor egy mogyoróbarna szempárt pillantottam meg, ami közvetlen közelről bámult, s egy körülbelül velem egykorú kislányhoz tartozott.

– _Most már nem fogsz visszaaludni? – tudakolta az Emily nevű lányka._

– _Azt hiszem, egy ideig nem. De téged ez miért érdekel? Törődj a magad dolgával – utasítottam el a közeledését ridegen, s fordultam el tőle, pedig belül minden sejtem ujjongott, mert azok a szemek nem megvetően, hanem barátságos melegséggel néztek rám. _

Már bántam, hogy így ráförmedtem, s vártam, hogy papucscsattogás közepette otthagy, de nem ez történt, hanem újra megszólalt.

– _Az a vérfarkas, úgy látszik, a szívedet is elvitte – jegyezte meg nagy komolyan._

Hirtelen fordultam vissza.

– _Te... Ho... Honnan...? – dadogtam._

– _Nem volt nehéz kitalálni. Mostanában betegeskedem. – Az előbb még vidám arcocska teljesen elkomorult. – Láttam, mikor behoztak. Épp lázas voltam, és nem tudtam aludni._

– _Mi a bajod?_

– _A doktorok se tudják, csak néha elővesz – vonta meg a vállát, mintha tényleg semmiség lenne, pedig ahogy jobban szemügyre vettem, megláttam a sötét karikákat a szeme alatt, amelyek nem igazán jelentettek jót._

– _Nem kellene neked is pihenned?_

– _Nem – rázta a fejét, s a haja csak úgy szállt. – Te betegebb vagy, mint én._

Igazából nem éreztem magam annak, csak eldobottnak, elkeseredettnek.

– _Csak fáradt egy kicsit, de te sápadt vagy és reszketsz – vettem észre a néha végigfutó remegést a vékony testen._

– _Nem ke... – De nem tudta befejezni, mert hirtelen elvesztette az eszméletét._

Az egyik gyógyító rögtön ott termett, s az ágyába vitte, így ismét egyedül maradtam. Szemügyre vettem a szobát, ami egy hatalmas kórterem volt, végtelen fehér falaival és temérdek ágyával. Semmi különös nem volt benne, ezért hamar abbahagytam a nézelődést. Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre siklott a tekintetem. Megláttam rajta egy összehajtogatott pergament, s hirtelen minden újra rám zúdult. Szüleim szitkozódó, utálatos szavai, az átkok és a fájdalom, az öcsém és Narcissa hiánya. Mindez egyszerre szaggatott belülről, s a legrosszabb az volt, hogy nem tehettem ellene semmit. Elvették őket tőlem, elvették az életemet.

Fejemre húztam a takarót, és összegömbölyödtem a térdeimet átölelve. Reszketni kezdtem, de nem a hidegtől. Mindenem fájt, nem akartam létezni, csak egyszerűen eltűnni, és nem terhelni tovább senkit, de nem lehetett, mert az élet mást akart.

Néhány órát feküdhettem ott kába ébrenlétben, mikor hallottam, hogy valamit letettek az ágy melletti szekrényre, majd valaki lehúzta a fejemről a paplant, s leült mellém az ágy szélére.

– _Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Alice nővér. Nem feleltem, ezért folytatta. – Jó lenne, ha innál és ennél valamit – vette a kezébe a tálcát az éjjeliszekrényről._

– _Nem vagyok éhes – közöltem, s az elutasítás ekkor sem hiányzott a hangomból, s nem is igazán bírtam volna enni, ezért kérdeztem mást. – Mi baja Emilynek?_

– _Azt pontosan senki sem tudja. _

– _De hát, hogy-hogy? A felnőttek mindenhez értenek, nem?_

– _Sajnos nem, Sirius. Bárcsak értenénk. Vegyünk például engem. Varázslócsaládba születtem, mégsem tudok elbűvölni egy gyufaszálat sem._

– _Ön egy kvibli?_

– _Pontosan._

– _De hát, akkor hogy lehet gyógyító?_

– _Csak segédgyógyító. Kizárólag azért választhattam ezt a hivatást, mert a családom kijárta nekem._

– _Aranyvérűek?_

– _Igen._

– _De hát?_

– _Nincs semmi, de hát. A Prewett család nem Black, akik képesek voltak eldobni egy ilyen csodálatos kisfiút, mint te, és sorsára hagyni, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lenne az oltalmazó kezekre. – A szóáradat végén dühösen ökölbe szorította a kezét._

– _Nem akartam – suttogtam._

– _Nem a te hibád – fogta finom kezeibe az arcomat, s szorosan nézett a szemembe, miközben ezt a mondatot ismételgette._

Folyamatosan azt válaszoltam rá, hogy tudom, de folytatta. A végén mát torkom szakadtából ordítottam ezt az egy szót, s kitört belőlem a mélyről jövő, mindent elsöprő zokogás.

* * *

Még körülbelül két hétig lábadoztam, mire minden sebem begyógyult, s a gyógyítók egészségesnek nyilvánítottam, már ami a testet illeti, mert lelkemben nem sok minden változott, csupán csak annyi, hogy Emily és Alice társaságában kezdtem kissé jobban érezni magam. De a közelükben kialakult nyugalmam nem tarthatott sokáig, mert nem maradhattam egy ágyban fekve a végtelenségig, így eljött a nap, mikor ki kellett dugni az orromat, s meg kellett ismerkednem a többi itt lakóval.

Persze, mint minden az életemben, ez sem ment simán. Mind tudtak arról, hogy mi vagyok, így eleve ellenszenvvel közeledtek felém. Gúnyolódtak, grimaszoltak. Így a suta próbálkozásaim a barátkozásra hamar elhaltak. Így maradt Emily, akit szintén nem kedveltek túlságosan. Gyenge, beteges nyámnyilának tartották. S mint tudjuk, az erőseknek tűnők hajlamosak bántani a gyengébbeket, hogy ezzel is elrejtsék a saját bizonytalanságukat, de mi lehetőség szerint próbáltunk nem foglalkozni velük, s a saját kis boldog szigetünkön élni, ahol nincs baj és bántás.

Nem is volt ezzel semmi gond, mindaddig, míg el nem jött az a bizonyos éjszaka minden hónapban. Minden átváltozás pokolian fájt, mintha minden alkalommal élve nyúztak volna meg, s utána raktak volna össze, s persze sokszor utána is rosszul voltam napokig. Emily és Alice szerencsére mindig ott voltak mellettem, s reménykedtem benne, hogy így is lesz örökre, de az élet ismét közbe szólt.

Két év adatott meg, aztán a sors elvette egyiküket tőlem. Emily kilenc évesen pontosan a megismerkedésünk napján halt meg. Nem bírta tovább a harcot a betegséggel, melyet azután sem tudtak megfejteni. Azóta is bánom, hogy nem tudtam teljesíteni az utolsó kívánságát, bár néha azt gondolom, jobb, hogy nem látott úgy. Ennek ellenére soha nem felejtem el a szinte már könyörgő arcát, s az utolsó beszélgetéseink egyikét, amely a kedvenc tölgyfánk alatt esett meg az árvaház udvarán.

– _Sirius, kérhetek tőled valami? – Az arca a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, s a rajta megjelenő komoly kifejezés soha nem jelentett jót._

– _Bármit._

– _Szeretnék veled lenni, mikor legközelebb átváltozol._

– _Tudod, hogy azt nem lehet. Majd talán, ha nagyobbak leszünk._

– _Én nem fogom azt megérni._

– _Mi? _

– _A gyógyítók szerint már csak egy hónapom van._

Teljesen ledermedtem. Nem lehet igaz, amit mondott. Nem.

– _Biztos? – A hangom remegett._

– _Igen._

– _Ha megengedik, hogy ott legyél, mikor... – makogtam, de félbeszakított._

– _Már megengedték, csak téged kellett megkérdezzelek._

Hirtelen átölelt, és én úgy szorítottam magamhoz, mint aki soha nem akarja elengedni. Talán így is volt.

Csupán egy hét volt holdtöltéig, de azt sem bírta ki. Két nappal előbb elment, kitépve egy darabot belőlem. A sors újra elvett valakit, akit szerettem, s ez rosszabb volt, mint eddig bármi. Soha nem felejtem el az utolsó szavait, mely Poe mű idézete volt, amit még Alice mondott nekünk.

– _Sirius, jegyezd meg, amit mondok, jó? Vannak különös éjszakák, mikor az emberek csak árnyak, míg az árnyak talán emberek. Én mindig ott leszek veled azokon az éjszakákon. Kísérlek, mint egy árny, jó?Mi örökre bará... _– A végét örökre elvágta a halál vasmarka, mely mindig a legrosszabbkor tud lecsapni. Órákig zokogtam a kezét szorongatva, de már soha többé nem mosolyogtak rám, azok a barátságos mogyoróbarna szemek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Második rész**

A következő egy év úgy telt el, hogy nem igazán emlékszem rá, bár Alice-szel való kapcsolatom kissé mélyebb lett. Igazság szerint ő volt a második anyám. A drága Walburga most biztosan forog a sírjában, de az árvaházba kerülésem óta nem igazán tudtam anyámként gondolni rá. Így alakult ki egy amolyan furcsa anya-fiú kapcsolat Alice és köztem. Azért volt különös, mert néha egyszerre volt az anyám, a pszichológusom és a legjobb barátom, ami sokszor nem igazán összeegyeztethető. Bár ki tudja? Valahogy sosem voltam jó az ilyen dolgokban. Na, de visszatérve a lényeghez. Az egyetlen oka, amiért nem lett hivatalosan az anyám az a Minisztériumnak köszönhető. Ugyanis a korlátolt bürokraták nem járultak hozzá ahhoz, hogy egy kvibli egy vérfarkast neveljen, annak ellenére sem, hogy a családja felajánlotta a teljes támogatását. A szüleim hivatalosan is aláírták a lemondó nyilatkozatott, ami eddig csak formális volt. Így elvesztettem a Black nevet (ami ellen, mint vérfarkas és kiskorú nem emberi lény, mert a vérfarkasokat a bestiák közé sorolják, nem tiltakozhattam, de nem is akartam), ami nem volt túl meglepő, s akkoriban már sírni se tudtam miatta. A Black, mint fogalom ekkor szűnt meg teljesen számomra. S ebbe, mint később látni fogjátok a semmiben sem hibás Narcissa is beletartozott, az öcsémmel együtt. Akkora már ők sem érdekeltek. Mindenkit büntetni akartam, aki azt a gyűlölt nevet viselte.

Persze az örökbefogadási dolognak még nem lett vége. Alice nővére, Meredith, aki egy eléggé elismert gyógyító volt a Szent Mungóban, felajánlotta, hogy örökbefogad Alice helyett. Nem igazán tudtam, mit kezdjek a dologgal, de belementem abba, hogy találkozzunk. Alice szavaival élve: „Ne ítélj senkiről, amíg nem ismered." Így ismerkedtem meg Meredith Brooke Prewettel, a későbbi örökbefogadó anyámmal, aki szinte mániákusan rajongott a húgáért, s bármit képes lett volna érte megtenni. De az egész család sem volt más milyen. Az négy hónap, amit egyhuzamban együtt éltem velük a nagy családi kúriában, tökéletesen megmutatta ezt. Összetartottak és egymásért éltek. Egy teljesen új világ tárult fel előttem, olyan értelemben, hogy ez másmilyen volt, mint az általam megszokott családfogalom, és így nem igazán tudtam, hogy hogyan fogadjam. Zárkózottabb lettem, mint annak előtte, mert egyszerűen nem bírtam befogadni a felém irányuló szeretettömeget, amelyet immár nem egy ember, hanem egyenesen egy egész csalás zúdított rám. Körülbelül annyira riasztólag hatott rám, mint amennyire annak idején lázadtam a Blackek ridegsége ellen. Valahogy így lettem Sirius Prewett, ami eleinte a kaotikus lavírozást jelentette a kusza érzelmek között.

* * *

Aztán hamarosan Meredith házában találtam magam, ami sokkal csendesebb volt, de legalább olyan otthonos. A felső emeleten nem kis meglepetés várt. Alice állt ott mosolyogva, szemeiben huncut fénnyel.

_– Te... hogyan? – bukott ki belőlem._

– _Itt lakom – mondta egyszerűen. – És most már te is._

– _Mi? De hát?_

– _Már megint nincs de hát. Mint már számtalanszor említettem a családom eléggé érdekesen fog fel bizonyos dolgokat, így nem volt kérdés, mit fogunk tenni._

– _Elvégre Prewett vagy Prewett egyre megy – tette hozzá Meredith. – De nem zavarok tovább. Majd később azért gyertek le, mert még mutatni akarok nektek valamit._

– _Rendben – biccentett felé Alice, majd felém fordult. – Mire vagy kíváncsi?_

– _Te eddig is itt laktál?_

– _Igen. Még a szüleink vették nekünk ezt a házat. _

– _De miért nem külön éltek?_

– _Mert még egyikünknek sincs saját családja, illetve most már van, de a helyzet bonyolultsága miatt most sem célszerű ezt megtenni. Ugye érted?_

– _Persze – álltam idegesen egyik lábamról a másikra, amit persze rögtön észrevett._

– _Nem kell olyan feszültnek lenned – lépett oda, és borzolt bele a hajamba, ahogy mindig szokta. – Gyere, megmutatom a szobádat – húzott az egyik ajtó felé._

A szoba nem volt nagyobb, mint a Grimmauld téri szobám, de sokkal barátságosabb és világosabb. Áradt belőle a szerető gondoskodás. Emlékszem, sokáig csak álltam ott egyhelyben, s csak bámultam ki a fejemből, míg végül Alice feszengve megkérdezte.

_– Na, hogy tetszik? _

Válaszképpen megfordultam, és szorosan átöleltem. Nem is kellett semmit mondanom, mert ebből tudta a választ.

Rövid idő múlva lementünk a földszintre Meredithhez, mindketten kíváncsian a meglepetésére, ami nem maradt el. A pincébe vezetett minket, ahol egy egyszerűen, de annál hívogatóbban berendezett kis szobánál álltunk meg. Mivel mindketten értetlenül néztünk rá, azért magyarázatba kezdett.

_– Gondoltam szükségetek lesz egy helyre, amit használhattok átváltozás idején, így berendeztem nektek. _

– _Ez... Köszönöm – mondtam halkan, s jobban szemügyre vettem a helyet._

Mindketten csak mosolyogtak, én pedig leírhatatlanul boldognak éreztem magam.

Ezzel elkezdődött életem egy újabb szakasza, amely körülbelül egy évig tartott. S hogy mi változott meg egy év múlva. Hát az, hogy tizenegy lettem, ami a varázsló gyerekeknél egy dolgot jelentett, a roxforti felvételi levelet, bár én nem bíztam benne. Elkönyveltem magamban, hogy az állapotom miatt nem léphetek be a világ legjobb varázslóképzőjének kapuján, s ebben még Alice ellenérvei sem ingattak meg. Meg voltam győződve arról, hogy itt fogok maradni a nyakukon, s az ő tanításukkal sajátítom el a varázslás mibenlétét, aminek szívem szerint nagyon örültem volna, bár a lelkes élménybeszámolóik a roxforti éveikről kissé megingattak ezen hitemben, s azt vettem észre, hogy a nyár végének közeledtével egyre jobban várom azt a bizonyos zöld tintával írt levelet.

S nem is váratott sokáig magára. Pontosan emlékszem: 1971. augusztus 17-ét írtuk. Reggel hétóra révén még az ágyban lustálkodtam, s nem igazán akaródzott felkelni, mire meghallottam Alice lelkes kiáltását odalentről.

_– Sirius, megjött a Roxfortos leveled!_

Körülbelül úgy pattantam ki az ágyból, mint egy felhúzott rugó, s meg sem álltam a konyháig, ahol a két anyám izgatottan várt. Az igazat megvallva lelkesebbek voltak, mint én. Mikor leültem, Alice átnyújtotta a levelet, amit mohón olvasni kezdtem.

**Tisztelt Prewett úr! **

**Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. Mellékelten megküldjük a szükséges tankönyvek és felszerelési tárgyak listáját. A tanév szeptember 1-jén kezdődik. **

**Tisztelettel:**

**Minerva McGalagony **

**Igazgatóhelyettes**

Mire a végére értem, két ölelő kéz szorításában találtam magamat. A szeptemberig hátralévő idő a boldog készülődés jegyében telt.

Bár nem először voltam az Abszol úton, de ez volt az első, hogy Roxfortos diákként mehettem oda. Az egész utca nyüzsgött, s én egész idő alatt szorongtam. Nem akartam senkivel sem találkozni a régi családomból, de persze elkerülhetetlen volt. Alice a találárszabászatban hagyott, míg ő beszerezte a könyveket.

Egyedül maradtam a sok nyüzsgő gyerek között. Az eladónő készségesen egy sámlihoz kísért, és éppen egy talárt igazított rám, mikor belépett egy nagyon is ismerős szőke kislány. Büszke tartással ment a mellettem lévő kisszékhez, s felállt rá. Nem akartam ránézni, mert valami azt súgta, hogy nagyon rossz ötlet, de nem bírtam megállni.

Közelebbről még egyértelműbb volt. Mellettem az unokatestvérem, Narcissa Black állt, bár ezt múlt időbe tehetjük. Mikor ez tudatosult bennem, ijedten kaptam el a tekintetem, de már késő volt, mert ő is rám nézett. A kék szemek először közömbösen méregettek, míg egyszer csak hatalmasra tágultak.

_– Si... Sirius? Te vagy az? – kérdezte, miközben a vállamra tette a kezét._

Úgy húzódtam el, mint akihez forró parazsat nyomtak. Leugrottam a sámliról, lerángattam magamról a félig kész talárt, s valami „elnézést, de később visszajövök" félét makogva kiviharzottam az üzletből. Csak rohantam, fogalmam sem volt, hová, mígnem valaki megállított. Alice volt az. Nem tudom, hogy mi tükröződött az arcomon, de egyszerűen csak magához húzott, és addig ölelt, amíg alább nem hagyott testem remegése, s a légzésem a normálisra nem lassult. Mikor már úgy érezte, hogy lehet, megkérdezte.

_– Melyikükkel találkoztál? – kérdezett rá egyszerűen._

Eltoltam magamtól, s felnéztem rá.

_– Narcissával._

– _Megismert?_

– _Ühüm._

– _Gyere, elmegyünk ebédelni, s majd aztán folytatjuk._

Nem ellenkeztem. Egy kiadós ebéd, és egy jó nagy adag fagylalt után mentünk csak vissza a boltba. Az eladó kedves volt, s félre tette a talárt, így gyorsan végeztünk, mert a többit már könnyű volt hozzáigazítani. Aztán folytattuk tovább a vásárlást. Írószerek, bájital hozzávalók, s végül a pálca, ami a Narcissával való találkozásomon kívül a másik legemlékezetesebb dolog volt aznap. Mikor beléptünk az öreg Ollivander azonnal megszólított.

_– Á, Mr Black, örülök, hogy végre találkozunk._

– _Ő, nem Black – jegyezte meg Alice kimérten._

– _Bocsánat, igaz. Pedig nagyon hasonlít ám a nagyapjára. _

Pont a nagyapámra? Remek. Rögtön kicsinek kezdtem érezni magam, vagyis inkább szerettem volna eltűnni, és visszamenni a biztonságos házunkba, de nem lehetett. Alice bátorítóan szorította meg a vállam, s ez visszahozott a valóságba.

_– Lássuk csak, melyik is lehet az? – hallottam meg az öreg motyogását messzebbről, majd csakhamar visszatért, s a kezembe nyomta az első dobozt. – Próbálja csak ki, Mr Black. – Pótanyám erre szúrósan nézett rá, de most nem tette szóvá, talán az öreg szenilisségére fogta a dolgot._

Én közben kipróbáltam, ahogy a következőt is, mire végül a negyedik bevált.

_– 10 és fél hüvelyk, kőrisfa, sárkányszív izomhúr maggal. Szívós és átkokhoz kitűnő. Remélem, sok hasznát veszi, Mr Black, illetve Mr Prewett. _

– _Köszönöm – vettem át tőle, s próbáltam mosolyogni, de nem igazán sikerült. _

Túl sok volt ez a nap egyszerre. Az egész hazavezető utat szótlanul tettem meg, gondolkodtam, s Alice sosem akart zavarni ilyenkor. Pár óra múlva már az ágyamban feküdtem, s azzal aludtam el, hogy életemnek egy újabb nehéz szakasza elé nézek, ami nem tudom, mit hoz.

* * *

Pár nappal később már a King's Crosson álltunk az átjáró előtt. Eljött tehát a nagy nap, amit inkább kihagytam volna, de a menekülés nem segített volna semmit, így hát még egyszer kiélveztem Alice körém fonódó karjait, majd elindultam a saját utamon. De még mielőtt utamra bocsátott volna, elmondta utolsó tanácsait.

_– Tudom, hogy nem lesz könnyű, s azt is, hogy legszívesebben otthon maradnál, de érzem, hogy meg tudod csinálni, s boldog leszel. Próbálj meg az lenni, s emlékezz arra, hogy mindig itt lesz a családod, aki vigyázz rád, bármi történik. Szerezz barátokat, s élvezd ezeket az éveket, mert pótolhatatlanok._

S ekkor, először azóta, hogy vele élek eltört a mécses, ami amúgy is ingatag lábakon állt. Sírtam, s újra a ruhájába rejtettem az arcomat.

_– Anya, én nem akarok elmenni – suttogtam._

Első ízben szólítottam anyának, de nem utoljára.

_– Tudom, de mindig lesznek olyan dolgok, amiket meg kell tenni. Nézz rám! – kérte._

Mikor felnéztem, láttam, hogy ő is ugyanúgy sír, mint én, de mégis próbált bátorítani. A fájdalom, amit újfent éreztem azonnal engedni kezdett, s hamarosan már valami szamárságon kezdtünk nevetni, de nem tarthatott a végtelenségig. Mikor már éppen mentem volna át az átjárón egy vörös hajú kislány szaladt belém. A földön kötöttünk ki.

_– Az átjárót keresed? – mosolygott rá anya, aki a háttérből figyelte, hogy biztonságosan átkelek-e, de erre közelebb jött._

– _Bocsánat. Nem akartalak fellökni, én csak szóval... – hebegte, de félbehagyta a mondatot, mikor eljutott hozzá a kérdés és ránézett Alice-re. – Igen, asszonyom. Önök varázslók?_

– _Igen. Jó helyen jársz, itt az átjáró._

– _Köszönöm – mondta, miközben felsegítettem. – A nevem Lily Evans._

– _Alice Prewett, ő pedig a fiam, Sirius._

– _Anya, én is be tudok mutatkozni!_

– _Akkor miért nem tetted?_

– _Hát... Én... Izé... Bocsánat._

Erre a lány csak nevetett, aztán egy kiáltást hallottuk.

_– Lily! – fékezett le egy fekete hajú, fekete szemű fiú mellettünk, bár a csomagjaival együtt kissé nehezen ment._

– _Perselus? Azt hittem, hogy már rég itt vagy._

– _Amint látod, tévedtél. De most siessünk, mert elkésünk – vágott vissza, majd szó nélkül eltűnt az átjáróban._

– _Bocsássanak meg neki, kissé emberkerülő._

– _Semmi baj – mosolygott a Lily nevű lányra Alice._

A lány intett egyet, majd ő is eltűnt.

_– Viszlát, anya! Majd írok, ha odaértem! – mondtam még, majd én is eltűntem az átjáróban._

Mikor átértem, teljesen elámultam. A mozdony pont olyan piros volt és gyönyörű, ahogy anya és Meredith leírták. Lelkesen indultam el felé, de amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hirtelen le is lohadt a jó kedvem. Megláttam Narcissát és a családját, amint búcsúzkodtak. Próbáltam minél észrevétlenebbül elmenni mellettük, s nagyrészt sikerült is, de unokatestvérem meglátott. Gyorsan felszálltam a vonatra, hogy ne kelljen vele újfent találkozni, de éreztem, hogy meg fog keresni, s csak ideiglenesen lehet nyugtom tőle, így idegesen lépkedtem a vonat folyosóján, s kerestem egy üres fülkét. Egyszer csak az egyik fülkéből meghallottam egy ismerős hangot.

_– Sirius, nem jössz be ide?_

Lily Evans volt a hang gazdája. Nem igazán volt kedvem mások társaságához, de aztán eszembe jutottak Alice szavai, és az utazóládámat magam után húzva beléptem a fülkébe.

_– Köszönöm – mondtam egyszerűen, majd leültem a vele szembeni ülésre._

Mellette az a fekete hajú fiú ült, akivel odalent találkoztunk, bár látszott, hogy a lány ismeri. Szúrósan méregetett, de próbáltam nem törődni vele. Persze a dolog nem ment olyan könnyen, főleg, ha róla volt szó, így egy idő után eluntam, és megjegyeztem.

_– Ha zavarok, akkor inkább keresek másik fülkét – jelentettem ki._

– _Nem kell, senkit nem zavarsz. Perselus, nem lennél egy kissé barátságosabb? – fedte meg Lily._

– _Nem. _

– _Ne törődj vele, majd beletörődik._

Bólintottam, és el kezdtem kifelé bámulni az ablakon, de persze a lánynak nem akaródzott békén hagyni, mert folyamatosan bombázott a kérdéseivel, amikre próbáltam úgy, ahogy válaszolni, bár nem igazán volt kedvem hozzá, így hamarosan csendben ültünk. A végre elért nyugalmat azonban a félretolódó fülkeajtó zavarta meg. Narcissa volt a nem várt látogató. Újfent ideges lettem, s próbáltam észrevétlen maradni, de lehetetlen volt. Persze arra nem számítottam, ami végül is történt. Kuzinom valami őrült dologtól vezérelve a nyakamba vetette magát örömében, s sehogyan sem akart elengedni. Na, itt jött be az a tényező, amit már egyszer említettem. Az összes Black iránt érzett undoromat és megvetésemet azon az emberen töltöttem ki, aki a legkevésbé sem érdemelte meg.

_– Sirius, annyira örülök, hogy végre láthatlak. Azóta várom ezt, mióta négy éve elvittek._

Na persze, nekem meg tollas a hátam, mi?

_– Mit akarsz tőlem? – toltam el erőteljesen magamtól, miközben egyre jobban növekedett bennem a düh, s éreztem, hogy ha nem megy el innen, akkor elvesztem az uralmat a bennem lakó farkas fölött. _

Ez egy olyan érzés volt, amit még soha nem éreztem azelőtt, egy amolyan állatias pusztítási vágy, ami az előttem megrökönyödötten ülő tizenegy éves lányra irányult.

_– Én csak beszélgetni akarok – hebegte._

– _Mégis miről? Nekünk nincs miről beszélnünk! – A hangom mélyen, morgásszerűen szólt. _

– _Sirius... – próbálkozott._

– _Hagyj! – pattantam fel._

A szemem szúrni kezdett, éreztem, hogy mindenem fáj, ahogy a farkas küzdött velem a kiszabadulásért. Végül egy hatalmas ütés kíséretében értem földet a vonat folyosójának padlóján. Először fogalmam sem volt, hogy hol vagyok, csak a kavargó érzéseket fogtam fel, meg azt, hogy szabályszerűen mindenem ég, mintha belülről lobbantam volna lángra. Végül meghallottam egy félénk hangot, valahonnan a közelemből.

_– Jól vagy? – jött a kérdés._

Mikor a hang irányába fókuszáltam, egy szalmaszín hajú, sápadt fiút pillantottam meg, akinek borostyán szemei elkerekedtek, mikor találkoztak a tekintetemmel. Csak nehezen fogtam fel a dolgokat, mintha egy ködfüggöny vetült volna az érzékeim köré. A fájdalom tompult, de emlékszem, hogy egyre kevésbé tudtam ébren maradni. Még érzékeltem, hogy valaki berángat valahová, majd teljesen elsötétült minden.

Mikor magamhoz tértem egy ülésen feküdtem egyik üres fülkében.

_– Jobban vagy? – szólt az ismerősnek tűnő hang. _

– _Azt hiszem – próbáltam felülni._

Kissé megszédültem ugyan, de az ismeretlen fiú segített.

_– Idd ezt meg! – adott egy apró üvegcsét a kezembe._

– _Mi ez? – kérdeztem bizalmatlanul._

– _Nyugtató Főzet. Nekem általában segíteni szokott, mikor úgy érzem, hogy elveszteném az uralmat fölötte._

– _Mi fö... – de nem fejeztem be, mert a szám tátva maradt._

Megcsapott egy jellegzetes illat, amely nem az emberek sajátja. A vérfarkasok kivételes szaglenyomata, amely ugyan minden egyednél más csakúgy, mint az embereknél, de van mindegyikben valami, ami alapján felismerhető, persze csak szakavatott orr számára.

_– Igen. Én is vérfarkas vagyok._

– _De hogyan jöttél rá?_

– _A szemed. Szinte teljesen átalakult. Nehéz nem észrevenni._

– _Hogy hívnak?_

– _Remus John Lupin._

– _Sirius Black, illetve Prewett. Öööö... kissé bonyolult... – Elhallgattam, mert nem tudtam, hogy mondhatnám el, vagy van-e értelme egyáltalán._

– _Nem kell elmondanod, ha nem akarod. De jó lenne, ha meginnád, mert tényleg jót tesz._

– _Kösz. – hajtottam le, aztán megkérdeztem. – Egyedül vagy?_

– _Igen, de nem zavar._

– _Nincs kedved átjönni hozzánk?_

– _Hát, ha nem zavarok?_

– _Nem hinném._

– _Oké._

– _Kérdezhetek még valamit?_

– _Igen._

– _Miért borultál ki?_

– _Egy ismerős miatt, akit hosszú ideje nem láttam, és eléggé felkavart._

– _Rossz értelemben._

– _Igazából nem tudom. De most gyere._

Pár perc múlva már mindketten a fülkében ültünk, és Lily Evans kérdéseinek kereszttüzében próbáltuk jól érezni magunkat, ami sikerült is, lévén, hogy Narcissa akkora már nem volt ott, s valahogy Remus jelenléte is nyugtatólag hatott rám. Egy idő után Perselus is bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe, bár elég kimértem és tőmondatokban, de ez minket nem zavart. Mint kiderült Lily mugli születésű, Perselus félvér, Remus szintén. A magam részéről csak a Prewett családról beszéltem, így egyedül Remus tudott valamicskét a teljes igazságról, bár Perselus kissé furcsán méregetett, így gyanítottam, hogy tudhat a dologról valamit, de nem kérdezett rá, amiért hálás voltam.

Mire odaértünk a roxmotsi állomásra, a teljes izgatottság lett urrá rajtam, ami enyhe ijedtségbe csapott át, mikor először megpillantottam Hagridot.

_– Elsősök! Elsősök! Ide hozzám! – csendült az öblös hang, de mint később kiderült, gazdája csak látszólag volt ijesztő./i_

Így hát odasereglettünk köré, és vártuk az utasításait.

_– Mindenki itt van?_

– _Igen! – válaszoltuk egyszerre._

– _Helyes! Rubeus Hagrid vagyok, a Roxfort kulcs- és háztájőrzője. De mindenki csak Hagridnak hív. Akkor indulunk is a csónakokhoz! Mindenki szedje a lábát!_

Mikor odaértünk, mind beszálltunk egy-egy csónakba. Lily, Perselus, Remus és én egy csónakba kerültünk, aminek nagyon örültem. Láttam, hogy Narcissa folyamatosan engem bámul, de próbáltam nem foglalkozni vele. A többiekkel a házakról és a különböző tantárgyakról beszélgettünk, így valamivel elviselhetőbb volt a tarkómon érzett állandó bizsergés, amit az átható tekintet okozott. Újra átadtam magam az izgatottság érzésének, így minden rosszérzés kiszállt belőlem.

Hamarosan már egy zsúfolt kis szobában vártuk, hogy elkezdődjön a beosztás, de még előtte Hagrid átadta az elsősöket Minerva McGalagonynak, az igazgatóhelyettesnek, aki intézett is hozzánk pár szót.

_– Köszöntök mindenkit a Roxfortban. Hamarosan megkezdődik a beosztás, aminek keretében a Teszlek Süveg beosztja magukat a négy ház egyikébe. Ez nagyon fontos lesz az életükben, mert ezentúl a házuk lesz a családjuk. A Roxfortban négy ház működik: a Griffendél, a Hugrabug, a Hollóhát és a Mardekár. A sikereikkel a házuknak szereznek dicsőség pontokat, de a kihágásokért pontlevonás jár. Év végén a legtöbb pontot elért ház kapja majd a ház kupát. Remélem, mindannyian a házuk dicsőségére lesznek majd – fejezte be komoly, jelentőség teljes hangon, körbehordozva a szemét rajtunk. – Nemsokára visszajövök, addig kérem, várjanak türelemmel._

Mikor kiment, erős nyüzsgés támadt a teremben. Egy kócos, fekete hajú, barna szemű, szemüveges fiú odasúgta.

_– De komoly itt valaki. Jó lesz borsot törni a véncsont orra alá – jelent meg egy gúnyos mosoly a fiú arcán. – James Potter – nyújtott kezet, amit nem szívesen, de elfogadtam, mert megint felötlött bennem Alice intelme, meg „hát sose lehet tudni" alapon megráztam. _

– _Sirius Prewett – viszonoztam a bemutatkozást./i_

Több szó nem esett közöttünk, mert a McGalagony professzor visszatért, és szép sorban bemasíroztunk a terembe, ahol a felsőbb éves társaink már a négy hosszú asztalnál ültek, amelyekre merőlegesen a tanárok asztala húzódott. Feszült várakozással telve lépkedtünk a tanári asztal felé, ami előtt egy sámli állt, rajta egy ütött-kopottnak látszó süveggel. McGalagony megállt és ismét megszólalt.

_– Várjanak türelmesen. Amint olvasom a nevüket, jöjjenek ki ide, és tegyék a fejükre a Süveget, ami beosztja magukat az egyik házba._

Ezután sorban olvasta a neveket, de nekem csak néhány maradt meg. S rögtön az elején ott volt Narcissa.

_– Black, Narcissa! – szólította a professzor._

A feje szinte eltűnt a süvegben, mikor felhúzta, de pár pillanat múlva, már hallatszott is a döntés.

_– Mardekár!_

Aztán jöttek a többiek sorban, mikor elért a sor Lilyhez. A lány kicsit félve ment ki. A Süveg nála hajszálnyival többet gondolkozott, de aztán csak elzengte döntését.

_– Hollóhát!_

Utána nem sokkal jött Remus.

_– Hollóhát! – kiáltott ismét a süveg, s a szőke fiú helyet foglalt Lily mellett. _

Majd kicsivel hosszabb idő múlva elértünk Perselushoz. A Süveg szinte rögtön döntött.

_– Mardekár!_

Pont, ahogy megjósolta magának. Utána jött még James Potter, aki a Griffendélbe került, majd jöttem én.

_– Prewett, Sirius!_

Mikor a fejemre került a Süveg, rögtön egy hang szólalt meg a fejemben.

_– Áh, ismét egy Black._

– _Nem vagyok Black! – vágtam vissza gondolatban._

– _A neved lehet bármi, fiam, de te akkor is egy Black vagy. Tehát a döntésem... Mardekár!_

Lekaptam a fejemről, s úgy iszkoltam el onnan, mintha kergetnének. _Még hogy hiába más a nevem? Nem! Soha többé nem leszek Black! Prewett vagyok és punktum! _

Leroskadtam Perselus mellé, és megint kezdett elönteni a dühvel vegyes kétségbeesés, amin az sem javított, hogy Narcissa is ott volt a közelben, és folyamatosan engem nézett. Magamba roskadtam, és csak ültem ott kábán, mint egy lyukas lelkű zombi. Nem nagyon jutott el a fülemig Dumbledore, az igazgató beszéde sem, bár meg kell hagyni, hogy nem volt hosszú, így hamar felocsúdtam, mikor az étkek megjelentek az asztalon, és az illatkavalkád megcsapta a túlérzékeny orromat. Degeszre tömtem magam inkább, minthogy beszélnem kelljen valakivel, bár szerencsére senki sem erőltette a dolgot, így a vacsora viszonylag nyugodtan telt, azt leszámítva, hogy egy átható kék szempár folyamatosan figyelt, de akkor már nem érdekelt. Próbáltam másfelé nézni, szemügyre venni a többieket. Végül a tekintetem összeakadt egy borostyán szempárral. Remus Lupin olyan intenzíven nézett a szemembe, hogy nem tudtam elkapni onnan. Ez jó ideig folytatódott így. Úgy éreztem, egy láthatatlan híd alakult ki közöttünk, amit akkor még egyikünk sem tudott igazán felfogni.

Már megint eszembe jutott Alice egy mondata: „Minden vérfarkas csak egyszer választ párt. Egyszer és örökre." Talán a mi sorsunk már ezen a vacsorán eldőlt, de kár lenne előre szaladni.

A vacsora végeztével a prefektusok lekísértek minket a pincébe, a hálókörletünkbe. A csomagjaink már ott vártak minket. Ruphus, a fülesbaglyom az egyik szék karfáján gubbasztott, de mikor észrevett élénken üdvözölt. Gyorsan tintát vettem elő, és betartva ígéretemet, levelet írtam anyának, majd útjára engedtem a madarat, és átöltöztem pizsamába, s kiültem az ablakba. Nem igazán volt kedven aludni. Csak néztem a csillagokat, és a nap eseményein gondolkodtam. Minden engem ért impulzust próbáltam befogadni és feldolgozni, a különböző érzéseket, amik dúltak bennem, de aztán engem is elővett az álmosság, s elnyomott az álom.

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki beszél hozzám messziről, s egy másik valaki meg vinnyog. Kellett egy kis idő, hogy rájöjjek, hogy a fájdalomhangokat én adom ki. Végül kinyitottam a szemem, s közelről pillantottam meg egy fekete szempárt, aminek gazdája aggódva hajol fölém.

_– Egy rossz álom? – kérdezte Perselus a nyilvánvalót._

– _Ühüm – feleltem kábán. – Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek._

– _Én sem alszom jól. _

– _Kösz._

– _Mit?_

– _Nem tudom._

– _Jobb lesz, ha most alszunk. Átváltoztatástannal kezdünk, és McGalagony nem hinném, hogy elviselné, ha valaki késne – tért vissza a hideg stílusához, de az előző aggódását nem tudta elfeledtetni, így elkönyveltem magamban, hogy több rejlik benne, mint elsőre látszik._

– _Oké. Jó éjszakát!_

Válasz ugyan nem érkezett, de nem is számított, mert tudtam, hogy ha nem rontok el semmit, egy értékes barátot tisztelhetek benne. Ezzel a gondolattal az elmémben már nyugodtan aludtam el, egy borostyán szempárral álmodva.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik rész**

Az egész téli szünet az aggódás jegyében telt, bár Alice, Meredith és a család mindent megtettek, hogy eltereljék a figyelmemet, ami napközben sikerült is, de éjszaka, mikor egyedül voltam, minden rám zúdult. Eszembe jutottak Narcissával és Regulusszal közös játékaink, csínyeink, amivel az egész családot bosszantottuk annak idején, s újra előjött az emlékekkel járó szorító érzés, amit az árvaházba kerülésem óta nem éreztem, mert kirekesztettem, elfojtottam az emléküket, még a létezésüket is tagadni próbáltam, de a háttérben mindig ott volt ez a fájdalom, amelyet a hiányuk okozott.

Éreztem, hogy megint elural a bánat, s a kétségbeesés, melyet évekkel ezelőtt éreztem, s minden erőmmel próbáltam visszanyelni a könnyeimet, de nem nagyon ment. Átkaroltam a térdeimet, s úgy sírtam. Hamarosan nyikordult az ajtó, s Alice lépett be a szobába. Rövidesen már gondoskodóan ölelt magához, és az ilyenkor szokásos nyugtató szavakat suttogta a fülembe. Egy idő után sikerült megnyugodnom, s már majdnem el is aludtam, mikor apró, koppanásszerű hangok hallatszottak az ablak felől. Mikor odanéztünk, egy baglyot pillantottunk meg. Anya felállt és beengedte. Rögtön megismertem Remus madarát. Gyorsan leoldottam róla a levelet, s olvasni kezdtem, miközben anya élelemmel látta el az elfáradt baglyot.

_Szia, Sirius!_

_Csak azért írok, mert szeretnélek meglátogatni a szünetben. Remélem, már kicsit jobb a kedved, s nem hibáztatod magad Narcissa Black miatt. Gondoltam, elmegyek és felvidítalak egy kicsit. Igazából Perselus és Lily is jönni akartak, de egyikük sem tölti itthon a szünetet. Ha neked is megfelel, akkor 26-án mennék. Anyáék már beleegyeztek._

_Üdvözlettel: Remus_

– _Ugye eljöhet? – kérdeztem._

– _Miért ne jöhetne? Tudod, hogy bármelyik barátodat szívesen látjuk._

– _De a nagyiék is?_

– _Szerintem, a nagyanyád odáig lesz érte meg a többiek is – borzolt bele a hajamba játékosan._

– _Hé!_

Erre elnevette magát, amihez én is csatlakoztam. Az éjszaka többi részét nyugodtan aludtam végig.

A következő napok olyan gyorsan teltek el, hogy nem is volt időm búslakodni. A rokonok elhalmoztak szeretetükkel, s azon kaptam magam, hogy egyik anekdotát hallgatom a másik után, nagyokat eszem és sokat nevetek. Aztán az egész megkoronázásaként megérkezett Remus. Nagyot nevettem rajta, mikor nagyanyám a kezei közé kapta, s jó pár cuppanós pusziban részesítette. Mikor végre sikeresen kiszabadult az ölelő karok közül, zavarában alig tudott megszólalni, de mikor meglátta, hogy idiótán vigyorgok, megjegyezte.

_– Mindenkivel ilyen?_

– _Csak a gyerekekkel. De meg lehet szokni._

– _Látom, sikeresen megismerkedtél anyámmal – mosolygott ránk Alice._

– _Igen, asszonyom._

– _Ugyan, szólíts csak te is Alice-nek._

– _Rendben._

Ezután a vacsora nyugodtan telt, így hamarosan már egyedül voltunk a szobánkban, amiben csak egyetlen, hatalmas ágy volt, ami először nem kis zavart keltett mindkettőnkben, de mikor túlléptünk rajta, bebújtunk a takaró alá egymással szemben. Egy darabig csak néztük egymást, ahogyan azt már a gyengélkedőn is nem egyszer csináltuk, majd Remus aggódva megkérdezte.

_– Jól vagy?_

– _Miért ne lennék? – kérdeztem vissza._

– _Hát, elég ramatyul néztél ki, mikor legutoljára találkoztunk._

– _Úgy is éreztem magam, de most már jól vagyok._

– _Ha visszamentünk, beszélsz vele?_

– _Ha szóba áll velem, akkor igen._

– _Miért ne állna?_

– _Hát, majdnem megöltem._

– _Az az ő hibája volt._

– _Igaz, de akkor is._

– _Ne aggodalmaskodj! Szóba fog állni veled._

– _Oké, hiszek neked, nem kell ennyire bizonygatni – böktem meg a vállát játékosan._

Erre válaszként az oldalamba csiklandozott, amitől hangos nevetésben törtem ki, és egy párnával vertem vissza a támadást, aminek egy végtelennek tűnő párnacsata lett az eredménye. Végül Alice állított le minket, s jó pár percig csak kipirult arccal pihegtünk az ágyon, amíg el nem aludtunk.

A következő pár napot a birtok feltérképezésével töltöttük, nagyokat sétálva a szabadban. Azalatt, a közel két hét alatt többet tudtam meg róla, mint eddig összesen, s egyre jobban kedveltem. A végére már egyikünket sem feszélyezte a közös ágy, hanem már szinte természetesnek vettük.

De nem tarthatott ez az állapot sem örökké, s ismét a Roxfortban találtuk magunkat. A vonaton összefutottunk Perselusszal és Lilyvel, akik lelkesen mesélni kezdtek. Aztán megjelent Narcissa. Mikor megláttuk a fülke ajtajában, mindannyian elhallgattunk.

_– Nem zavarok? – kérdezte félénken._

– _Nem – böktem ki nagy nehezen, mert a gombóc a torkomon nem igazán engedte._

– _Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni a hülyeségemért. Nem akartam neked még több fájdalmat okozni – suttogta alig hallhatóan, majd ment is volna el, de nem hagytam._

– _Nem haragszom. Én... Én is hülye voltam. Kérlek, maradj!_

Cissy visszanézett rám, s a szemei megteltek könnyel. Abban a percben értettem meg, hogy önző voltam. Eddig beletemetkeztem a saját fájdalmamba, és nem gondoltam bele, hogy másnak legalább ugyanolyan rossz lehet nélkülem.

Leültem mellé, és átkaroltam a vállát, de még így is jó ideig eltartott, mire megnyugodott. Nem vettem észre, hogy a többiek mikor hagytak ott minket, de mikor körülnéztem, már csak ketten voltunk a fülkében. Hosszan beszélgettünk. Meséltem neki Alice-ről és Emilyről, ő pedig a családról, de főleg Regulusról. Mire a kastélyba értünk, kezdett olyan lenni minden, mint régen, így hamarosan négyesünk egy ötödik taggal bővült.

* * *

Az év hátralévő része hamar eltelt, s azt vettük észre, hogy lassan beköszönt a nyári szünidő, de nem aggódtunk emiatt. Akkora, már külön levelezési rendszert alakítottunk ki, így Regulusszal is újra felvettem a kapcsolatot. Egyik levelében sem felejtette el megjegyezni, hogy már alig várja, hogy szeptember legyen, amikor végre találkozhatunk. Már én is nagyon vártam, s már mindenkinek az agyára mentem ezzel. De főleg Remusnak, aki a fél nyarat nálunk töltötte, s a végén már helyettem számolta a napokat, mert már nem bírta elviselni a túlzott lelkesedésemet, de végül eljött az indulás ideje. A pályaudvaron az izgalmam még tovább fokozódott. Végül megláttam Narcissát, aki alig észrevehetően rám kacsintott, mikor elmentünk mellette. Alice hamiskásan rám mosolygott, majd egy öleléssel elbúcsúzott. Rövidesen már újra a Roxfort Expresszen voltunk. Remusszal és a többiekkel kerestünk egy üres fülkét, s beszélgetni kezdtünk, de én közben csak egyvalamire vártam. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő idő múlva félrecsusszant a fülkeajtó, és Narcissa lépett be rajta Regulusszal az oldalán. Egy pár másodpercig csak néztük egymást, majd odaléptem, s szorosan átöleltem.

_– Olyan jó, hogy végre láthatlak, bátyus – suttogta a ruhámba._

– _Én is. – Tőlem csak ennyire tellett._

A többiek némán megvárták, míg vége a meghitt pillanatnak, majd mikor már rájuk tudtunk figyelni, egyenként mutatkoztak be, bár amennyit meséltem róluk, nem nagyon kellett. Az egész utat végigbeszélgettük, mintha az az öt év nem is lett volna. Az unokatestvérem után visszakaptam a testvéremet is, ami olyan boldogsággal töltött el, amit már rég nem éreztem, talán utoljára akkor, mikor beköltöztem Alice-ékhez.

Mikor odaértünk, izgatottan köszönt el, és ment a többi elsős után Hagridhoz. Mi a fiákerekhez vonultunk, amiket láthatatlan erő húzott. Persze Lily közölte velünk, hogy azok thesztrálok, s csak azok láthatják, akik már láttak valakit meghalni. Ez kissé több információ volt a kelleténél, így a kastélyig hátralévő utat szótlanul töltöttük.

Hamarosan kezdődött a beosztás. Mikor az elsősök bevonultak, Regulus észre vett, bátorítóan rámosolyogtam, mert látszott rajta az izgalom, de nem történt meglepetés. A Süveg a Mardekárba osztotta, így nagy lendülettel huppant le Narcissa mellé, Perselusszal szemben. Ezentúl ez lett a megszokott helye. A vacsora végeztével elindultunk a körleteink felé, s hamarosan már mindannyian mélyen aludtunk.

* * *

A következő három év szinte észrevétlenül repült el. Boldogok voltunk. Nem volt se fájdalom, se bántás, persze a megszokott piszkálódókat leszámítva, akik James Potterrel az élen folyamatosan gúnyoltak minket, de mi erősebbek voltunk annál, mintsem felvegyük a sértéseket. Bár egy-egy párbaj mindig előfordult, de egyik sem volt több játéknál. Aztán ez is megváltozott, és a nyugalomnak vége szakadt. Minden egyszerre bolydult fel, jó és rossz értelemben egyaránt.

Az egész az ötödévemben kezdődött. Pletyka kapott szárnyra, egy magát Voldemortnak nevező sötétmágusról, akinek elég sajátos elképzelései voltak a varázslóvilág jövőjét illetően. Az aranyvérűek felsőbbrendűségét hirdette, így sok aranyvérű család csatlakozott hozzá, nem csak Nagy-Britanniában, hanem külföldön is, de számos egyéb követője is akadt, főleg a varázslények közül. Titokzatos eltűnésekről is suttogtak, így a nyugtalanság lassan az iskolába is begyűrűzött, bár mi próbáltuk élni a saját megszokott életünket, de nem volt könnyű. Minden bizonytalanná vált, de a legrosszabbat nem sejthettük.

Egy novemberi napon történt. Épp a tópartról jöttünk befelé Remusszal, mikor párbajozás hangjaira lettünk figyelmesek. Nem nagyon fült hozzá a fogunk, hogy közbeavatkozzunk, és már épp mentünk volna tovább, mikor meghallottuk Regulus kétségbeesett hangját.

_– Hagyjátok békén! Mit ártott nektek? – hallottuk a kérdést._

Elindultunk a hang irányába.

_– Csak azt, hogy egy koszos kis sárvérű. Neked inkább velünk kéne lenned, öcsi. Elvégre Black vagy, nem? – hallatszott az egyik fiú gúnyos hangja._

– _Eszemben sincs! Hagyjátok békén!_

– _Ó, szóval te is olyan balga vagy, mint Piton. Megmutatjuk, hogyan jár az, aki ellenszegül nekünk. – Erre értünk oda, de már mindenhez késő volt._

Egy számunkra ismeretlen szó hagyta el a fiú száját. Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi, majd az öcsém teste temérdek sebből kezdett vérezni, szemei felakadtak, s úgy dőlt el, mint egy rongybaba egyenesen a földön nyöszörgő Lilyre, aki mellett Perselus feküdt. Akkora ért oda Narcissa a tanárokkal, akik gyorsan lefegyverezték a három hetedévest.

Nem tudtam mozdulni. Olyan volt mintha köd ereszkedett volna az elmémre, s az egészet egy fátyolon keresztül láttam. Csak halványan hatolt el a fülemig Cissy kiáltása, mikor térdre esett Regulus mellett, akit a karjába vett, és addig ringatott, míg Madam Pomfrey fel nem emelte, hogy megpróbálja elállítani a vérzést. Azután már végképp minden elmosódott, s a következő emlékem az, hogy a gyengélkedőn ülök egy ágyon, s valaki beszél hozzám, de csak lassan fogtam fel, hogy Remus az. Mikor végre sokktól fátyolos szemembe kezdett visszatérni az élet, egy aggódó borostyán szempárt pillantottam meg, s éreztem, hogy egyik kezével a gyengéden az ujjaimat, másikkal pedig a gerincemet masszírozza, hogy kioldja belőlük a görcsös feszültséget. Fáradtan dőltem a vállának, s lehunytam égő szemem, melyek könnytől voltak nedvesek, s próbáltam felidézni, mi történhetett, s mikor minden a szemem elé tolult, megfeszültem a karjában, de ő még szorosabbra húzta az ölelést és nem engedett el.

_– Mi van Regulusszal? – suttogtam a mellkasának._

– _A Szent Mungóban van. Azt mondják, lehet, nem éli meg a holnapot._

Olyan erősen markoltam meg a ruháját, hogy a körmeim valószínűleg a bőrébe hatoltak, de ő ha lehetséges, akkor még jobban szorított magához. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mennyi idő telhetett el, mikor végre képes voltam gondolkodni. Aztán kissé eltoltam magamtól, s megkérdeztem.

_– Lily és Perselus?_

– _Nekik nincsen nagyobb bajuk, bár Perselus még nem tért magához._

Körülnéztem, és pár ággyal odébb megláttam Lilyt, Perselust és Narcissát. Mindhárman aludtak, de láthatóan jól voltak. Leültünk az ágyuk mellé, s vártuk, hogy magukhoz térjenek, ami pár óra múlva meg is történt. Mindannyian rögtön Regulusról kérdeztek, de nem tudtunk nekik pozitív válasz adni. Így öten vártuk szorongva, hogy végre kinyíljon az ajtó. Végül Remus és én a Lilyék melletti ágyra dőlve aludtunk el.

Mire másnap felébredtünk, Dumbledore ült az ágyunk mellett. Rövidesen már az ispotály folyosóján lépkedtünk. Mikor megláttam Regulust, teljesen elállt a lélegzetem. Arca sápadt volt és beesett. Narcissa az ágy szélére roskadt, s szorongatni kezdte az egyik hófehér, jéghideg kezet. Ha lehetett volna, egész nap mellette maradtunk volna, de nem lehetett. Nem csak az órák miatt, hanem azért is, mert megérkeztek volt szüleim, akik legtöbb idejüket mellette töltötték, így még véletlenül sem maradhattam. Narcissa sokszor meglátogatta a hopphálózaton keresztül, de mindig ugyanazzal a hírrel jött vissza: Semmi változás. Az öcsém kómában feküdt. Ahogy teltek a napok, egyre kevésbé bírtam. Nem tudtam nagyon se enni, sem aludni, s a barátaimon kívül egyre kevésbé bírtam az embereket elviselni magam körül. Rettegtem, hogy mikor következik be a legrosszabb, bár még reménykedtem, annak ellenére, hogy semmivel sem bíztattak.

Csak vergődtem, amin még Remus és anya sem tudott segíteni, aki minden levelében bátorított. De már alig léteztem, jóformán csak lézengtem.

Az egyik ilyen céltalan kastélykőkoptatás alkalmával találtam rá egy érdekes helyre. A hetedik emeleten voltam éppen, s járkáltam fel-alá, mikor egyszer csak megjelent egy ajtó a falon. Meghökkenve nyitottam ki. Benn, csakúgy, mint a lelkemben, erőteljes összevisszaság uralkodott, de bizonyos fokú nyugalmat is árasztott, ezért elüldögéltem benne egy kicsit, s ahogy gondolataim változtak, úgy változott a szoba is. Nagyon érdekesnek találtam, így megmutattam a többieknek is. Lily azonnal tudta, mi ez a hely. A Szükség Szobája volt a neve. Ezentúl szinte mindig itt gyűltünk össze, hogy magunk lehessünk.

Január végén a kétségbeesett várakozásnak is vége szakadt, mert Regulus magához tért. Két héttel később visszahozták a Roxfortba, így meglátogathattam, de ezt is csak óvatosan lehetett, mert a szüleink itt is mellette maradtak, így általában éjszaka jártunk hozzá, vagy kora reggel. Azonban pár héttel később már ki is engedték, így minden szép lassan kezdett visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba, bár az öcsém többé nem volt a régi. A vidám természetű, nyitott kamasz, bizalmatlanná és visszahúzódóvá vált. A legtöbb idejét Narcissával töltötte, akivel szinte rajongtak egymásért. Egyre kevesebb időt töltöttek velünk, de azt gondoltam, hogy csak idő kell neki, s javulni fog a helyzet, de akkor még a dolog igazi hátterét nem sejtettem, bár Perselus folyamatosan célozgatott rá.

Tavasszal azonban leckét kaptam abból a tényállásból, miszerint Perselusnak mindig igaza van. Egy áprilisi napon történt. Dumbledore valamiért hívatta Remust. Mielőtt felment volna az irodába, úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy a Szükség Szobájában várom majd. A szokott módon háromszor elsétáltam előtte, s közben ezt gondoltam: _„Azt a helyet akarom, ahol a barátaimmal együtt szoktunk lenni." _Meg is jelent a bejárat, de mikor beléptem, földbe gyökerezett a lábam a látványtól. Odabent Regulus és Narcissa csókolóztak. Nem hittem a szememnek, de bármennyit pislogtam, a kép sehogyan sem változott. Az öcsém és az unokatestvérem mohón szórakoztatta egymást. S akkor minden értelmet nyert. Amit én egyszerűen csak túlzott szeretetnek tartottam, tömény szerelem volt, s amit visszahúzódásnak érzékeltem az pedig színtiszta vágyakozás, ami most félreérthetetlenül csapta meg az orromat.

Jó ideig álltam ott szótlanul, mire észrevettek. Úgy libbentek szét, mint a lopáson kapott gyerekek. Ahogy néztem őket egyre jobban gyülemlett bennem a düh. Végül kitört.

_– Merlinre! Mi a jó ég ütött belétek? Teljesen elment az eszetek?_

– _Sirius, mi csak... – hebegte Regulus._

– _Ti csak mit? Halljam! Van fogalmatok róla, mi az, amit csináltok?_

– _Igen. Szeretjük egymást – közölte egyszerűen Narcissa._

– _Igen? És ezt hiszed, hogy ez megvéd majd a család haragjától, ha kiderül? A vérfertőzést még a muglik is büntetik, az aranyvérűek pedig különösen. Belegondoltatok egyáltalán abba, hogy mit jelent ez? Ez legalább akkora ballépés, mint az, hogy én hagytam magam megfertőződni a vérfarkaskórral. _

– _És mégis hogyan derülne ki? Te mondod el nekik?_

– _Dehogy. Nem kellek én ahhoz. _

– _Nem érdekel! Akkor is szeretem – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Cissy._

– '_Ciss, hallod te magad? Ez nem normális. Regulus az unokatestvéred!_

– _Narcissának igaza van. Az nem jelent semmit – dacoskodott Regulus is._

– _Nektek teljesen elment az eszetek – sóhajtottam lemondóan, leroskadva egy közeli székre._

Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy képtelenek felfogni, de aztán Narcissa, mintha mégis kissé észhez tért volna.

_– Ugye, senkinek nem mondod el? Még a többieknek sem? Kérlek!_

– _Rendben, de egy feltétellel. Nem csináltok semmit mások előtt, beleértve engem is. Hogy kettesben mit csináltok, az a ti dolgotok, de a helyetekben én abbahagynám. Ez nem normális._

– _A szerelem sosem az – mosolygott rám Narcissa._

Erre csak fújtam egyet, majd mielőtt elhagytam volna a szobát még hozzátettem.

_– Tényleg igaz a mondás, hogy egy Black sem normális._

Ők csak nevettek, én meg idegesen hagytam el a helységet.

* * *

Kinn a falnak döntöttem a hátamat, s próbáltam elhessegetni a csókolózó párocska képét a fejemből, de nem sikerült. Folyamatosa ők jártak a fejemben, s még mindig dühös voltam rájuk. Ezt fokozta az is, hogy Remus sem került elő, így elindultam, hogy megkeressem, de nem néztem az orrom elé, így egy félhomályba burkolózó folyosón egyenesen egymásnak ütköztünk. Elvesztettem az egyensúlyomat, s ő teljes erejéből rám zuhant. Rögtön észrevettem, hogy történt valami, mert nem kászálódott fel rólam, hanem arcát a taláromba temette, s tehetetlenül feküdt rajtam. Teste néha meg-megremegett, ahogy rázta a néma zokogás. Tétován karoltam át, s simítottam végig a karján. A vigasztalás ugyanis sosem volt az én asztalom.

Hosszú ideig feküdtünk így, mire felemelte a fejét, s megpillanthattam könnyben áztatott, elgyötört arcát. Nehezen kászálódott fel rólam, remegve, mint a nyárfalevél. A gyengélkedőre akartam vinni, de nemet intett a fejével, így eltámogattam a Szükség Szobájáig, de alig bírt megállni a lábán. Türelmetlenül aktiváltam a bejáratot, egy nyugodt, egyszerű szobát kérve. Mikor megnyílt, bevezettem. A helységben megjelent egyetlen ágyhoz kísértem, s leültettem rá. A borostyán szemek jó ideig a semmibe meredtek, majd végül megszólalt.

_– Meghaltak. A Sötét Jegy lebegett a házuk fölött. Megölték őket – suttogta. – Anya és apa halott. – A vége elfúlt egy mélyről felszakadó zokogásban._

Átkaroltam, s próbáltam nyugalmat és békét csepegtetni hánykolódó lelkébe, de sokáig semmi sem használt. Beszéltem hozzá és ringattam, míg ő összefüggéstelenül motyogott. Végül kibontakozott a karomból, és rám nézett.

_– Ugye, soha nem fogsz elhagyni? – kérdezte komolyan, törölgetve a könnyeit._

– _Soha – válaszoltam egyszerűen._

Homlokát a mellkasomnak döntötte, és úgy suttogta.

_– Szeretlek, Sirius. Soha nem bírnám elviselni, ha meghalnál._

Ez a vallomás teljesen sokkolt. Nem mintha váratlanul ért volna, de nem hittem volna, hogy egyszer eljutunk idáig. A mi kapcsolatunk lassan jutott előre, mindig egy kis lépés, egy aprócska előrehaladás, de most, mintha minden a duplájára gyorsult volna.

_– Én is – böktem ki az első döbbenet után._

Ekkor felemelte könnyektől maszatos arcát, és mélyen a szemembe nézett, olyan közelről, hogy az orrunk összeért. Elvesztem benne. Éreztem, hogy karjai a nyakam köré fonódnak, majd az ajkai a számhoz értek, s mindent kisöpört belőlem az isteni édes-sós íz. Egyre jobban belemerültünk a dologba. Csókoltam, ahol értem, hogy enyhítsem szívének bánatát, s ő cserébe gyengéden érintett. Mohón elégítettük ki egymás rejtett vágyait, s juttattuk el a másikat a páratlan gyönyör földjére, ahol nincs fájdalom és keserűség.

Mire feleszméltem, már rajtam pihegve aludt. Nyugtalan mocorgása jelezte, hogy álma minden csak nem pihentető. Nyugtatólag cirógattam a hátát, amitől a mocorgás abbamaradt. Magunkra igazítottam a takarót, és hamarosan én is követtem az álmok mezejére.

A temetést három nap múlva tartották. Kis, meghitt szertartás volt, csak néhányan vettünk rajta részt. Az utána lévő családi megemlékezést Remus nagyszüleinél tartották, akik a nagykorúságáig a gyámjai lettek.

Most Remus volt az, aki lézengett, és támogatásra szorult. Folyamatosan ott voltam mellette, de nagyon nehezen szedte csak össze magát. Holdtöltekor határozott kéréssel állt Dumbledore elé.

_– Szeretném, ha együtt lehetnénk átváltozáskor, uram – mondta, a rezzenéstelen sápadt arcról semmilyen érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni._

– _De, Mr Lupin – kezdte megint a méltatlankodást Pomfrey, de az igazgató figyelmen kívül hagyta._

– _Van ellenvetése, Mr Prewett?_

– _Nincs._

– _Akkor engedélyezem._

A javasasszony még próbált mondani valamit, de hiába, a dolog eldöntetett.

A földszinti szobát választottuk. Mikor már az ajtó mögött voltunk, Remus szorosan átölelt. Lehámoztam magunkról a ruhákat, majd vártuk az átváltozás kezdetét. Körmei belemélyedtek a bőrömbe, mikor a transzformációnk megindult. Még soha nem láthattam senkit átváltozni ezelőtt, így nem tudtam, hogy hogyan nézhetek ki olyankor, de most láttam Remust. Az arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, testén hosszú, világosbarna szőr jelent meg, szemei borostyánból élénksárgára váltottak. Ez volt az utolsó emlékem, majd engem is magukkal ragadtak az árnyak.

Reggel a nyöszörgésére eszméltem. Én már visszaváltoztam, mikor ő még küszködött. Enyhe gyengeséggel küszködve odamentem félig ember, félig állat kedvesemhez, és oltalmazón a karomba vettem. Tehetetlenül vájta körmeit a karomba, de nem bántam. Semmi volt ez a fájdalom a lelke fájdalmához képest, így hagytam, hogy így is enyhítsen rajta. Teste enyhén rázkódott, míg be nem fejeződött a visszaalakulás, majd a körmök megrövidültek. Arcát a csupasz mellkasomba fúrta, és percekig úgy maradt. Mikor összeszedte magát, felöltöztünk, s egymást átkarolva vártuk, hogy kiengedjenek.

A maradék hónapok rekordsebességgel teltek el, s mire felocsúdtunk, már a nyakunkon is voltak az ötödévben esedékes RBF vizsgát. A többiek segítségének köszönhető csak, hogy elég sokat sikerült letennünk, főleg Lily tanulási tervének, s Perselus hajcsár természetének, aki egy percig sem hagyott egyikünket sem csüggedni.

Végül ismét nyár lett, amit Remusszal töltöttem. Hol nálunk, hol a nagyszüleinél voltunk. Próbáltuk feldolgozni az elmúlt év történéseit, de nem hagyták. Egyik este, mikor épp náluk voltunk, a vacsorát minisztériumi aurorok érkezése zavarta meg. Engem kerestek. Azóta is tökéletesen emlékszek minden szóra.

_– Értesítettek bennünket, hogy a Prewett család birtokát támadás érte. Egy embert kivéve az egész család életét vesztette, beleértve az ön nevelőanyját Meredith Prewettet. Az egyedüli életben maradt hozzátartozója a gyámja húga Alice Prewett, akit ebben a pillanatban is a Szent Mungóban kezelnek. Fogadja őszinte részvétemet – közölte az auror kimérten, majd néhány dolgot közölve Remus nagyapjával távozott._

Teljesen lefagytam. Béna voltam, mint egy törött baba. Nem tudtam gondolkodni. A legközelebbi, amire emlékszek, hogy zokogva kuporgok a padlón, s két biztonságos kar átkarol. Fájt és égetett belül. Újra elvettek mindenkit tőlem, de Remus nem hagyta, hogy elvesszek a bánatban, ahogy én sem hagytam őt.

_– Indulnunk kéne – suttogta halkan._

Végre sikerült felnéznem.

– _Hova? – szipogtam._

– _Hát, Alice-hez._

S akkor beugrott az a mondatfoszlány, miszerint ő az egyetlen élő hozzátartozóm, akit első pánikomban összetévesztettem Meredithtel.

Hamarosan már a kórház folyosóján toporogtunk, s vártuk, hogy valaki mondjon valamit. Mikor kijött az orvos, nem sok jót közölt. De mi rendíthetetlenül, szinte minden időnket vele töltöttük. Egy hónappal a támadás után, augusztus közepén ébredt fel. Lassan lábadozott, de nem szerettem volna otthagyni, végül Dumbledore felajánlotta, hogy átvihetjük a Roxfortba, így jött velünk. Madam Pomfreynál jó kezekben volt, így nem kellett érte aggódnom. Október közepére teljesen meggyógyult. Titkon ugyan szerettem volna, ha végleg Roxfortban marad, de hárított, mert szeretett volna tovább dolgozni az árvaházban, és eszem ágában sem volt semmit megtagadni tőle egy önző vágy miatt, így visszament a házunkba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik rész**

Azonban a hatodik évem sem volt tragédiáktól mentes. Már év végén elkezdődött. Történt ugyan is, hogy Roxfortba járásom óta először nem töltöttem otthon a karácsonyt, sőt anya egyenesen megtiltotta. Persze, levélben tiltakoztam, de megértette velem, hogy nem szeretné, ha valami bajom esne. Akkoriban Roxfort volt a legbiztonságosabb, így az iskolában maradtam, Remusszal, Perselusszal és Lilyvel együtt. Regulus és Narcissa hazamentek, bár nem nagyon érdekelt, mert a Szükség Szobájában történtek óta nem igazán beszéltünk egymással.

A karácsonyt négyesben töltöttük, bár egyáltalán nem voltunk vidámak, főleg én Remusszal. Lily próbált felvidítani, míg Perselus velünk búslakodott, próbálva átvenni a fájdalmunk egy részét. De sokszor maradtunk kettesben is, mert Lilyék nem egyszer tűntek el hosszabb időre, mint később megtudtuk nem véletlenül. Egyik este, mikor mentünk volna, hogy a hatodéves mardekáros szobában töltsük az éjszakát, ott találtuk őket egymás karjaiban aludva, így azt az estét a Szükség Szobájában töltöttük, aminek a végeredménye valami hasonló lett, mint Perselusék esetében.

Na, de nem is ez volt az egész karácsonyi szünet lényege – bár ez sem volt mellékes körülmény –, hanem az, hogy kivételesen nem csak mi, hanem James Potter is itt maradt a szünetre, így elhatároztuk, hogy borsot törünk a túlságosan is fennhordott orra alá. Kár, hogy a tervünk füstbe ment.

Mikor ugyanis elindultunk, hogy kivitelezzük a tervet, egy zokogó Pottert találtunk. Az egyik folyosó sarkában kuporgott, és erősen ittas állapotban itatta az egereket. Lily, eszem azt az áldott jó lelkét, odament, hogy megvigasztalja. Szerencsétlen majdnem ugrott egyet az ijedségtől, majd erősen akadozó nyelvvel szólalt meg.

_– Mit akarsz, Evans? Jöttél sajnálni?_

– _Miért?_

– _Ó, ne játszd a hibbantat. A Próféta is ezzel volt tele._

– _Nem olvasom azt a szennyet – köpte Lily._

– _Ó, akkor elmondom, hogy legyen min röhögnötök – nevetett fel szárazon. – Azok a szemetek elintézték a családomat. Egészségetekre, rohadt halálfalók! – húzta meg a mellette lévő üveget, amit Lily kikapott a kezéből._

– _Ezzel nem segítesz rajtuk._

– _Mit tudsz te erről? A szüleid muglik. Örülhetsz._

– _Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, de a piálás akkor sem megoldás. Te döntesz – vonta meg végül a vállát, majd felénk fordult. – Gyerünk innen!_

Ebben mind egyet értettünk, majd otthagytuk az önsajnálatban vergődő, gyászoló, részeg Pottert.

Noha ez az esemény nem igazán hatott meg, de elgondolkodtatott. Voldemorttól senki és semmi nem volt immár biztonságban, még az aranyvérűek sem. Senki. S ahogy nőtt a hatalma, úgy nőtt az emberekben a félelem. Exponenciálisan, visszafordíthatatlanul.

Mikor Regulus és Narcissa visszatért, az arcukra volt írva, hogy baj van. Az egyik délután sikerült őket elkapnom, és rávenni, hogy leüljenek velem beszélgetni, kiderült a baj, ami tulajdonképpen nem volt akkora tragédia, csak az ő szemszögükből. Történt ugyan is, hogy Narcissa szülei a közös vacsorán bejelentették, hogy megtalálták unokatestvérem számára a tökéletes férjet, a Malfoy örökös, Lucius személyében. Mikor ezt előadták, csak legyintettem.

_– Ez várható volt. Nem tehettek ellene semmit._

– _De igen, megtagadhatom. _

– _Amíg kiskorú vagy nem teheted._

– _Megtagadom és kész. Nem kényszeríthetnek – mondta Narcissa dühvel a hangjában._

– _És én sem engedném – jelentette ki Regulus, megingathatatlan határozottsággal._

– _Van fogalmatok róla, hogy mit vesztek a nyakatokba?_

– _Igen._

– _Hülyék – jelentettem ki, s eszem ágában sem volt változtatni az álláspontomon._

– _Lehet, hogy azok vagyunk, de ennél van egy sokkal nagyobb problémánk is – nézett rám komolyan Cissy, kék szemeiben rettegés csillogott. – A szüleink azt akarják, hogy csatlakozzon a nagyúr követői közé. Májusig kapott haladékot, bár ez nem jelent semmit, mert vagy igent mond, vagy meghal. – A végét már csak suttogta._

– _Mondtam nekik, hogy nem érdekel a halálfalóság, de nem foglalkoztak vele. Apa átkokkal akart rábírni, de még utána is ugyanezt mondtam. Sirius, én félek – folytatta Regulus._

Átkaroltam mindkettejüket. Csak ültünk ott összeölelkezve, s próbáltunk megnyugodni, de nem nagyon sikerült. A napok egyre feszültebben teltek, ahogy közeledett a május. Regulus egyre sápadtabb lett, kedvetlenebb és fakó, úgy nézett ki, mint aki beletörődött a sorsába, de én nem akartam annyiban hagyni.

Remus is észrevette, hogy valami megváltozott, az lett volna a csoda, ha rejtve marad előtte. Egy darabig csak figyelte az eseményeket, majd az egyik este, amit szokásunkhoz híven a Szükség Szobájában töltöttünk, rákérdezett.

_– Valami nagy baj van, igaz? – könyökölt fel, hogy lássa az arcomat._

Csak egy aprót bólintottam, nem volt értelme tovább titkolni, de szavakba sem bírtam önteni a dolgot, de mint mindig most is segített, míg végül beszélni kezdtem. Elmondtam az egészet egészen az ötödévünkben megesett csókjuktól, a Malfoyok házassági ajánlatán keresztül, egészen a szüleink akaratáig.

_– Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte a végén._

– _Nem fogom hagyni, hogy megöljék. _

– _Hogyan akarod megakadályozni?_

– _Nem tudom, de még kitalálom._

– _Ígérd meg, hogy életben maradsz – fúrta a fejét a mellkasomba._

– _Megígérem – fogtam a két tenyerem közé az arcát, s kissé megemelve csókot leheltem édes ajkára._

* * *

Persze vannak olyan dolgok, amelyet hiába ígérsz meg, nem tudod betartani, na de ne szaladjuk, ha eddig nem siettünk, csak szépen sorjában.

Mint már említettem, Regulus májusig kapott haladékot az apánktól, vagy inkább Voldemorttól, de a lényeg szempontjából mindegy, mert majdnem ugyanazt jelentette. Próbáltunk valamit kitalálni, de nem igazán volt semmi, amit tehettünk volna, mert végül a legépkézlább javaslat is elvetésre került. Az idő pedig egyre fogyott, így próbáltunk minél több időt együtt tölteni, mert nem tudtuk, hogy lesz-e még, már nem tudtunk semmit. Közben Perselus és Lily is megtudta, s kaptunk is érte a fejünkre, hogy nem szóltunk nekik.

Mindketten arról próbáltak meggyőzni, hogy szólnunk kellene Dumbledore-nak, de hamar megértettem velük, hogy nem nagyon van értelme, mert a Blackekről ugyan köztudott volt, hogy nem vetik meg a sötét magiát, de azt, hogy Voldemort követői lennének még nem tudták rájuk bizonyítani. Így az igazgatónak nem lehetett abba beleszólása, ha a szülő kikérte a gyermekeit. Egy hét minden tanulónak engedélyezett volt. Ez a tény hamar lelohasztotta a lelkesedésüket.

De aztán végleg kifogytunk az időből. Egyik reggel elég korán fenn voltam, s lementem olvasni a klubhelységbe, de már volt ott valaki. Egy fotelban kuporgott, s egy levelet szorított a kezében olyan erővel, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek. Közelebb mentem, hogy megkérdezzem, mi a baj, s akkor megláttam, hogy Regulus az. Rögtön tudtam, mi van. A léptek zajára felnézett.

_– Meg fog ölni. Tudom. Apa délután jön értem – mondta remegő hangon._

Leültem a fotel karfájára és átkaroltam.

_– Soha nem fogom hagyni, hogy meghalj. Veled megyek._

– _Azt nem lehet. Nem teheted! Apa megöl, mikor meglát._

– _Nem érdekel, de akkor sem hagyom._

– _Sirius... – csuklott el a hangja, s kitört belőle a zokogás._

Az egész nap nagyon furcsán telt, mintha filmen nézném a körülöttem lévő dolgokat. A levélről senkinek sem beszéltünk, még Narcissának sem mondta el. Ebédnél ránéztem a sápadt arcára, és elszorult a szívem.

Nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy holnapra nem lesz többé, így minden győzködése ellenére, mikor megláttam, hogy a hoppanálási pont felé indul, óvatosan követtem. Az erdőben már ott várt apánk. Megbújtam a fák között és figyeltem őket.

_– Végre itt vagy! Induljunk! – Hangja szinte már sziszegő volt._

– _Nem – mondta Regulus határozottan, mindenféle félelem nélkül. _

– _Mit mondtál?_

– _Azt, hogy nem megyek sehova._

– _Már pedig velem jössz!_

Na, eddig bírtam.

– Hagyd békén!

– _Ki az? – kérdezte apánk a hang irányába fordulva, de nem látott senkit._

– _Csak én – léptem elő a fák közül._

Először csak nézett, majd felismerés jelent meg az arcán.

_– Te! Hogy mered elém dugni a képed?_

– _Csak meg akarom akadályozni, hogy elkövess egy újabb végzetes hibát – fogtam rá a pálcámat, de ő sem késlekedett, hogy előhúzza az övét._

Mondjuk az esélyeim nem voltak jók, amit tetézett, hogy a Regulusért való aggódásban elfelejtettem a kifinomult érzékeim hangjait, így későn vettem észre, hogy apám nincs egyedül.

Mikor következőleg magamhoz tértem, korom sötét vett körül, s valami keményen feküdtem. Egy tábortüzet vettem észre, amit fehér maszkos alakok álltak körül félkörben. Középen egy trón állt, amin megláttam őt. De tovább nem tudtam nézelődni, mert valaki talpra rántott.

_– Végre felébredtél, te fattyú! – Azonnal felismertem nagyapám hangját._

A félkör közepére rángatott, ahol már ott állt Regulus. Összenéztünk.

_– Üdvözöllek körünkben, Mr Prewett, vagy inkább Mr Black – állt fel a kígyószerű alak a székről, majd odalépkedve hozzánk, és negédesen folytatta. – Talán ismerős lehet neked ez a hely. Ahogy a nagyapádtól hallottam itt váltál ígéretes aranyvérűből egy eldobott korccsá._

Erre kissé megremegtem. Az az a hely, ahol életem megváltozott, és most itt fog véget érni? Pánik kezdett felkúszni a mellkasomon. Végül a torkomban állapodott meg, elvágva bármilyen megszólalási lehetőséget. Csak néztem, s nem tudtam, mi lesz ezután, de a Nagyúr rendületlenül folytatta.

_– Úgy hallottam, hogy egyikőtök sem hajlandó a szolgáim sorai közé lépni. Ez igen sajnálatos, de megadom a lehetőséget, hogy másként döntsetek, s túléljétek. Így még egyszer megkérdezem. Hajlandóak vagytok engem szolgálni?_

– _Soha! – vágtuk rá egyszerre._

– _Hát, legyen. Az itt lévőkre bízom, hogy rábírjanak ennek ellenkezőjére. Ha nem sikerül, nem éritek meg a holnapot. Kezdhetitek!_

– _Ne! – lépett Regulus elé anyánk. – Kérlek, adj még neki időt!_

– _Volt elég ideje. Kotródj! – sziszegte Voldemort, s egy pálcaintéssel elkábította anyánkat._

Az első átok nem váratott sokáig magára. Először váratlanul ért a fájdalom, de próbáltam nem üvölteni, s közben végig Regulust figyeltem. Összeszorított fogakkal tűrt, s még annyi hangot sem adott ki, mint én. Az egyik szünetben, amit két kör között tartottak, odasuttogta.

_– Nem akartam, hogy te is meghalj velem. Miért jöttél utánam?_

– _Mondtam már, nem hagyom, hogy meghalj. Én... – de a további beszédet újabb átoksorozat vágta el, az utolsó, aminek a végén már mindketten a vérünkben és hányadékunkban feküdtünk. Összetörten és megalázottan._

S Voldemort, aki eddig a trónusáról nézte a műsort odalépett fölénk, s a következő pillanatban már talpra voltunk állítva egy varázslat fogságában. Tudtuk, hogy itt a történet vége, s hogy a remény elhagyott minket, de nem adtuk meg neki azt az örömet, hogy győzzön. Mikor megkérdezte, újfent nemet mondtunk, így felénk emelte a faragott csontszín pálcát. Behunytam a szemem, mert azt hittem, rám súlyt le a halál előbb, de mikor elhangzott a két gyilkos szó, nem éreztem semmit, de hallani annál inkább hallottam. Walburga fülsértő sikolyát, s erre kinyitottam a szemem. Regulus mellettem feküdt a földön, engem pedig még mindig fogvatartott az előző varázslat. Nem akartam elhinni, az agyam azt ismételgette, hogy nem lehet igaz. Nem lehetséges.

De a Nagyúr nem hagyott elmerülni a tagadás és a gyász képlékeny bugyraiban, hanem nagyon is visszatérített a valóságba. Arcom előtt megjelent csontos tenyere, s hosszú ujjait ezüstös anyag vette körül, valami hártyaszerűség volt.

_– Most végleg megtanulod, hogy nem szabad játszani velem. Elérem, hogy úgy sikoltozz, mint életedben még soha._

Ujjai hozzáértek az arcomhoz. Az ezüst burok úgy égetett, mintha tüzes parázzsal vájtak volna az arcomba. Sikoltottam, de már nem érdekelt. Fájt még lélegezni is, aztán az egész abbamaradt, de már nem érzékeltem semmit. Csak tompán hallottam a zajokat, majd egyszer csak éreztem, hogy valaki a karjába vesz, de nem tudtam reagálni rá, minden összemosódott. Beszélt hozzám, de nem értettem, próbált visszahozni a világosságra, de a bennem lézengő árnyak mindig legyőzték.

* * *

Legközelebb a gyengélkedőn tértem magamhoz. Nem tudtam mozdulni és mindenem fájt, elöntött a teljes kétségbeesés, amíg meg nem éreztem Remus körém fonódó karjait, s meghallottam egyenletes szuszogását. Jó darabig néztem a nyugodt, sápadt arcot, majd újra visszaaludtam.

Még aznap halk beszélgetésre eszméltem. Először csak foszlányokat kaptam el, majd egész mondatokat.

_– Gyerekek, jobb lenne, ha pihennétek egy kicsit – hallatszott Alice fáradt hangja._

– _Nem, maradunk – jött a válasz egyöntetűen._

– _Majd szólok, ha lesz változás._

– _Nem kell. Már ébren vagyok. – A hangom halk volt és rekedt._

– _Sirius?_

Remus majdnem összeroppantott olyan erővel ölelt.

_– Fáj – nyögtem, mire a szorítás gyengült, de a biztonságos karok ott maradtak körülöttem._

– _Annyira örülök, kisfiam – puszilta meg az arcomat anya, lágyan végigsimítva a hajamon._

Hamarosan már újra aludtam.

* * *

Szinte az egész nyár a lábadozásommal telt. Remus és Alice nem tágítottak mellőlem, sőt Narcissa is a Roxfortban maradt. Megtagadta a Lucius Malfoyjal való eljegyzését, és a hazamenetelt is. Amiért ezt megtehette az volt, hogy hamarosan betöltötte a tizenhetet, így kikerült a szülői gyámság alól.

Narcissa csak létzengett. Folyamatosan sápadt volt, alig evett, s szótlanságba burkolózott, vagy éppen sírt, mikor már képtelen volt elviselni a bánatot. Belebetegedett a fájdalomba, amit Regulus elvesztése okozott neki. Én vele ellentétben nem tudtam gyászolni rendesen, csak hagytam, hogy a bánat belülről emésszem, mint élősködők a tehetetlen testet. Fájt és égetett, de nem tudott utat törni magának egészen a hetedévem kezdetéig.

Már kiengedtek a gyengélkedőről, s újra járhattam iskolába. Ez a tény sem változtatott ugyan sokat a hangulatomon, bár most már anya és Remus mellett Lily és Perselus is bőszen próbálkozott, hogy ez ne így legyen, de nem jártak nagy sikerrel lelkem gátjának áttörésében. Annál inkább Lucius Malfoy.

Egyik délután mikor éppen a Szükség Szobájában üldögéltünk Remusszal, Perselus rontott be.

_– Azonnal velem kell jönnötök! – kiáltotta, a közömbösség álarca helyén most tömény kétségbeesés ült._

– _Mi történ? _

– _Lucius Malfoy elvitte Narcissát. Az egyik elsős látta, amit a Tiltott Rengeteg felé cipeli._

– _Merlinre! _

– _Gyerünk! Lilyt már elküldtem Dumbledore-ért – vette elejét a szörnyülködésnek Perselus._

Még ilyen gyorsan soha nem tettem meg az utat, a hetediktől a Rengetegig. Mikor megtaláltuk őket, egyáltalán nem várt látvány fogadott. Narcissa ruhái szanaszét hevertek a földön, amik végül is hozzájuk vezettek. Majd megláttuk őket. Cissy félig összeverve nyöszörgött, miközben Malfoy lefogta, s önelégült, élvező képpel ütemesen mozgott rajta, kielégítve beteges vágyait.

Éreztem, hogy eluralkodik rajtam a mindent elsöprő düh. Minden egyszerre tört ki. A bánat, a keserűség, a fájdalom, a gyász. Amit a bennem élő szörnyeteg röhögve fogadott, élvezettel, kéjesen.

Halványan érzékeltem, hogy erős, gondoskodó karok fognak le, hogy megnyugtassanak, de nem tudtam hinni nekik, akkor nem, s a farkas elszakította béklyóit. Égni kezdett a szemem és a kezem is fájni kezdett, ahogy a körmeim előtűntek, de ez semmi volt, mert az ínyem egyenesen parázslott, ahogy az éles fogak előtűntek, s húsért kiáltottak. S már Remus karjai sem voltak képesek megállítani. Félig állatként vetettem magam Malfoyra, és haraptam karmoltam, ahol értem, s már épp a torka jött volna, mikor éreztem a belém ütköző átkokat, melyek elvágták ébrenlétem fonalát.

* * *

Az egész eredménye az lett, hogy az Azkaban még egy fogollyal bővült. Na persze, mielőtt valaki még azt hinné, nem én kerültem oda, én csak a lelkiismeretem börtönében vergődtem, mely újabb sérelmet írt fel a számlájára. De volt a kitörésemnek más következménye is, még hozzá egy eléggé váratlan következménye. Körülbelül öt héttel az erőszak után kiderült, hogy Narcissa terhes. Az a szemét örökre itt hagyta örökét. Végül képtelen volt elvetetni, amivel ugyan nem értettünk egyet, de nem nekünk kellett dönteni. Mellette álltunk, s megvédtük egymást bármi jött is, mert tudtuk, hogy még nincs vége a rossz dolgoknak.

Napról napra jobban éreztük a végső összecsapás szelét, mert Voldemort most már nem titokban akciózott, hanem nyíltan lépett fel a Minisztérium és az aurorok ellen, s nem titkolt szándékkal Roxfortot akarta. Minden percben tudtuk ezt, s egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött a feszültség és a félelem, mely mindenki idegeit kikezdte.

Egyik nap éppen a könyvtárba tartottam, mivel Remusszal megbeszéltük, hogy ott készülünk a R.A.V.-ra, mikor suttogó hangra lettem figyelmes.

_– Hé, Prewett!_

Mikor a hang irányába fordultam az egyik páncél mögött James Pottert pillantottam meg.

_– Mit akarsz, Potter?_

– _Szeretnék beszélni veled. Fontos._

– _Miről? _

– _Elmondom, de nem itt._

Valami hülye ötlettől vezérelve a Szükség Szobájához vezettem. Mikor már benn voltunk, érdeklődve néztem rá.

_– Mi olyan fontos, Potter?_

– _Segítened kell!_

– _Miben?_

– _A féreg legyőzésében. – Nem kellett sokat találgatnom, hogy kire utal a megnevezés._

– _Miért pont én?_

– _Mert ugyanannyi okod van rá, mint nekem. Igazam van?_

– _Az lehet, de még így sem értem, hogy mért pont én._

– _Láttam, mit tettél Narcissáért._

Rögtön rá akartam kérdezni, hogy hogy jön ide Cissy, de mikor eljutott agyamig a szavak jelentése, az bennem fakasztotta a szót.

_– Te ott voltál? – kérdeztem rá hitetlenkedve._

– _Követelek benneteket._

– _Miért?_

Erre lehajtotta a fejét, s a földet kezdte el pásztázni.

_– Szerelmes vagyok – suttogta._

– _S ahhoz nekem, mi közöm? – vontam vállat, majd egy furcsa balsejtelem kezdett megfogalmazódni bennem. – Ugye nem belém?_

Ekkor felkapta a fejét, s az arcára visszatért a szokásos gúnyos kifejezés.

_– Ne nevettesd ki magad, Prewett. Nem érdekel a koszos hátsód._

Azért se vettem fel a dolgot.

_– Akkor meg?_

– _Narcissát szeretem._

– _Hogy? Ezt komolyan mondod._

– _A legkomolyabban._

– _De mi közöm nekem ehhez?_

– _Szeretném, ha segítenél Voldemort elpusztításában._

– _De mégis hogyan?_

Ezután egy hosszú haditervet vázolt fel, ami legalább száz sebből vérzett, de mégis belementem.

* * *

Voldemort támadása nem váratott sokáig magára. Pontosan Regulus halálának első évfordulójára időzítette. Május huszonkettő. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni azt a napot. Emlékszem a szükség szobájában voltunk Remusszal, mikor Lily berontott és közölte, hogy betörtek a kastélyba, majd kiviharzott. Belenéztem Remus félelemtől csillogó borostyán szemeibe, s bátorítólag megszorítottam a kezét. Egy pillanatra szorosan átölelt, majd egy forró, szenvedélyes csókkal tapasztotta be a számat, egy olyannal, mellyel ritkán ajándékozott meg, s a gyengéd testvérei után, ez a fajta nyelvjáték eléggé intenzíven hatott rám.

Pillanatokkal később már lefelé rohantunk, s belevetettük magunkat a lent folyó harcba. Hiába próbáltam a közelében maradni, elvesztettem szem elől, s csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy nem esik baja. Néha megláttam Lilyt, Perselust és Narcissát is, aki egyre gömbölyödő hasa ellenére szintén ott harcolt. Egyre kétségbeesettebbé vált a küzdelem, s nem mi álltunk nyerésre. A szememmel folyamatosan Pottert kerestem, miközben hárítottam és viszonoztam a felém jövő átkokat. Egyszer csak valaki elrántott az egyik átok útjából, s arrébb vonszolt az egyik fal mögé. Nem láttam ki az, aztán a feje előtűnt, mikor levett róla egy láthatatlan valamit.

_– Potter! Mi...?_

– _Egy láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, de nem érdekes. Készen állsz?_

Bólintottam. Határozottan néztünk egymásra. Nem voltunk biztosak benne, hogy bármit is elérünk vele, de meg kellett próbálnunk. A Potter által kitalált varázslat egy bonyolult igéből állt, melyet maga Potter fejlesztett ki. Az ötlet akkor pattant ki a fejéből, mikor egyik háztársán Peter Pettegrewn meglátta a Sötét Jegyet. Úgymond rajta kísérletezett. Annak a szerencsétlennek többször volt része exmemóriemben, mint talán az egész varázsvilágnak együttvéve, bár Potter vigyázott, hogy ne tegyen túl nagy kárt benne, bár ez Pettegrew esetében nem sokat számított volna.

A lényege az volt, hogy a Sötét Jegyen keresztül blokkolta a varázserőt. Nagyon erős varázserő kellett hozzá, mert folyamatosan fenn kellett tartani a bűbájt ahhoz, hogy célt érjen vele az ember. Ez a cél pedig nem volt más, mint a halálfalók kiiktatása, hogy esélyt adjunk Dumbledore-nak Voldemort elpusztítására.

Így hát nem vártunk tovább. Elkezdtük halkan mormolni a varázslatot. Először nem történt semmi, aztán, mintha minden halálfalót Sóbálvány Átokkal sújtottak volna. Mindannyian a földön kötöttek ki. Egy pillanatra mindenki megzavarodott, majd az aurorok, a diákok és a tanárok leengedték pálcáikat. Dumbledore Voldemort elé lépett, s végtelennek tűnő harc kezdődött.

Próbáltuk fenntartani a varázslatot Potterrel, de az idő előre haladtával egyre nehezebben ment. Az erőm egyre fogyott, ahogy a halálfalók ereje hadakozott a varázslat ellen, de nem engedtük el. Kitartottunk, de aztán végre vége lett. Voldemort holtan esett össze, de hagyott egy kis ajándékot, ugyanis minden halálfalója belehalt, s kis híján én is. Potternek köszönhettem, hogy végül túléltem, bár ő nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Ugyanis mikor éreztük, hogy minket is el fog érni a pusztító mágiahullám, akkor Potter kitaszított a közösen létrehozott varázstérből, de magát már nem tudta megmenteni.

Végre vége szakadt a rémálomnak, amely egész eddigi életemet végigkísérte, bár a belső árnyak továbbra sem hagytak nyugodni, melyek az emlékekkel együtt talán örökre velem lesznek, de talán képes leszek elhallgattatni őket.

Hamarosan túlestünk a R.A.V.-on, s kikerültünk az életbe, ami egy jobb jövővel kecsegtetett. Alice, aki időközben összeköltözött egy mugli orvossal, felajánlotta, hogy költözzünk a házunkba, mert nem igazán akaródzott egyikünknek sem elszakadni a másiktól, így öten költöztünk.

Körülbelül beköltözésünk után egy hónappal megszületett Narcissa kisfia Draco. Szerencsére egyedül csak a szeme hasonlított Malfoyra a többi vonásában az anyjára ütött. Két évre rá született meg Lily és Perselus első gyermeke, aki a Harold Perselus nevet kapta, de mi egyszerűen csak Harrynek hívtuk. Három év múlva az ikrek, Janus és Jana követték.

Remus és én pedig újra boldogok kezdtünk lenni, bevarrtuk egymás sebeit, néha odaadó szeretettel, míg máskor mindent elsöprő szenvedéllyel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilógus**

Mire befejezem, teljesen kimerültnek érzem magam, bár ez inkább az a fajta kellemes fáradság, amitől könnyűnek érzed magad. Amikor egy pillanatra mindent elfelejtesz, mintha kitörölték volna, s ha mégis visszagondolsz, már csak kellemetlen emléknek tűnik, mert végre képes vagy felülemelkedni rajta. Azt hiszem, ez történt velem is. Felszakítottam a saját láncaimat, melyek a saját belső démonaimhoz béklyóztak, s apránként elengedtem őket. Leperegtek rólam, mint mozigépről a régi filmszalag, lustán és tépetten. Szabadnak érezem magam, gondtalannak, mint eddigi életemben még soha. A talaj alattam még mindig kellemes hőmérsékletű, s még nincs kedvem megmozdulni, csak élvezni a nyugalmat, ami körülvesz, s belém hatol, végigsöpörve rajtam.

Rövid idő múlva azonban érzem, hogy hallgatóságom mocorog, így kinyitom a szememet, de nem a várt kép fogad. Már nem minden árnyalak arctalan. Regulus mellett ott ül az ágon Emily és Meredith. Nem igazán tudok megszólalni, így felülök, és csak nézem őket. Végül a csendet az öcsém töri meg.

– Sikerült megtalálnod, amit kerestél? – érdeklődik reménykedő ábrázattal.

– Azt hiszem – felelem kissé rekedtesen a sok beszédtől, le sem véve a szemem a mellette ülő két alakról. – Ti miért jelentetek meg hirtelen? Nem, mintha baj lenne csa... – hebegem, de Regulus befejezte helyettem.

– ...váratlanul ért?

Csak bólogatni tudtam, mert még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy láthatom őket.

– Csak látni akartalak – válaszolta meg Emily a legelső buta kérdésem, a szokásos egyszerű szókimondóságával. – Jó felnőtt lett belőled – teszi még hozzá elkomorodó kifejezéssel az arcán.

– Az én bolond húgom jó munkát végzett – szólal meg Meredith is büszkén mosolyogva rám.

– Hát, én köszönöm mindkettőtöknek, hogy láthattalak.

– Mindig láthatsz, ha magadba nézel. Egyszerűen emlékezned kell az utolsó szavaimra, és rögtön megjelenek. Légy jó, Sirius! – mosolyog még rám utoljára Emily, majd Meredithtel és az összes többi árnnyal együtt eltűnik.

Ketten maradunk Regulusszal. Arra eszmélek, hogy ott áll előttem, s hogy megint abban a bizonyos fotelban ülök azon a selymes, békés anyagon, ahol ez az egész utazás életem filmszalagján elkezdődött. Az öcsém hirtelen átölel, amire nem nagyon tudok reagálni, mert ugyanazzal a hirtelenséggel fel is egyenesedik. Még utoljára rám mosolyog, majd végül ő is eltűnik, de én sem sokáig maradok ott, hanem visszatérek a jelen félig éber álmába.

* * *

Lassan ébredezem, s fokozatosan eljutnak hozzám a valóság neszei, először tompán, majd egyre erősebben. A tűz pattogása, a kintről hallatszó edény csörrenés és beszélgetés zaja, amiket egy idő után fel is ismerek. Perselus szokásos morgolódása Lily csitító hangjával és gyereknevetéssel vegyülve. Erre elmosolyodom, s kipattannak a szemeim, amelyek rögtön egy borostyán szempárral találkoznak.

– Már azt hittem, hogy reggelig fel sem ébredsz. Régen aludtál ilyen jól – jegyzi meg Remus egy halvány álmos mosollyal.

– Érdekes álmom volt – ásítok egy hatalmasat. – Láttam Regulust és Emilyt.

– Beszélgettetek?

– Egy kicsit igen, de nem ez volt az egész lényege. Igazából végigjártam az egész életem, s azt hiszem, hogy most már értem a lényeget, vagyis azt, hogy mi az igazán fontos. Megértettem, hogy nem szabad folyton a múlton rágódnom.

Erre nem mond semmit, csak megértőn néz a szemembe. Íriszeiben fellobban az a bizonyos tűz, ami jelzi, hogy ha rajta múlik, akkor nem egy hamar fogok felkelni innen. De mielőtt bármibe is kezdhetne, apró lábak gyors lépei hallatszanak, majd az ajtón túlról egy vékony hangocskát hallunk.

– Remus! Sirius! Ébren vagytok? Kész a vacsora! – közölte nem éppen halkan Harry.

Remus kissé felemelkedik rólam, s kiszól.

– Mondd meg anyádnak, hogy nem sokára lent leszünk.

– Oké!

S ahogyan jött olyan gyorsan ment is.

– Kis szélvész – nevetem el magam.

– Az már biztos, hogy nem az apjára ütött – csillognak vidáman a borostyán szemek. – Azt hiszem jobb lesz, ha lemegyünk, mert Alice-ék is nem sokára itt lesznek – jegyzi meg, miközben lekászálódik rólam, hogy felöltözzön.

Elkapom a karját és visszahúzom.

– Még egy kicsit – követelőzöm, mint egy lusta kölyök.

– Te nagy szamár! – hajol újra fölém egy csókot lehelve az ajkaimra. – Na, gyere! – húz fel ülő helyzetbe, s az ölembe dobja a ruháimat, de nem igazán foglalkozok vele csak őt nézem, s közben megint eszembe jut valami az álmommal kapcsolatban.

– Azt hiszem, össze fogom tépni.

– Mit? – mered rám értetlenül.

– Egy levelet.

– Milyen levelet?

– Áh, csak, amit még megőriztem régről. Igazából magam sem tudom, hogy miért. Tudom, nem vagyok valami értelmes. – Átfuthat valamilyen fájdalomféle az arcomon, mert leül mellém a dívány szélére, és nyugtatólag végigsimított a hátamon.

– Így szeretlek – jegyzi meg komolyan. – Meg aztán mindenkinél vannak olyan dolgok, amit neki magának kell elintéznie. Igazam van?

– Tökéletesen.

S nem kérdez többet, csak átölel. A vállába fúrom a fejem, mint minden alkalommal, mikor felelevenednek bennem a rossz emlékek, de most tudom, hogy a keserűség utolsó morzsájával is le fogok számolni azzal, hogy széttépem és eltűntetem a szüleim levelét, melyben lemondtak rólam, és eldobtak, s melyet az árvaház óta őrzök, hogy emlékeztessen arra, hogy jelentéktelen és semmire kellő vagyok. De ennek a kényszerképzetemnek, mely azzal együtt folyamatosan kísért egész eddigi életemben, most vége, mert vannak, akik szeretnek. Ennek az élő bizonyítéka most itt tart a karjaiban és nyugtató hangokat suttog a fülembe. S most végre képes vagyok elhinni, hogy ez nem csak illúzió, amely bármikor széteshet, hanem a valóság, amibe kapaszkodnom kell, amely örökre elkergeti a bántó árnyakat.

Jó pár percig maradunk így, majd Remus végül megszólal.

– Most is széttépheted az a levelet. Talán segíthetek – jegyzi meg óvatosan.

– Rendben – motyogom a ruhájába, majd kibontakozom az ölelésből, s a ruhásszekrényhez megyek, ahonnan előveszek egy kis dobozt, amiben a fontos emlékeket tartom, végül visszaülök Remus mellé.

Kisebb keresés után megtalálom az anyám betűivel íródott pergament. Nem tudom megállni, és újra olvasni kezdem, de most Remusszal együtt. Mire a végére érünk, nem tehetek róla, de újra elővesznek a könnyek.

– Nem szabad, hogy ezek a papírra vetett hamis szavak uralkodjanak rajtad. Senkinek nem volt joga, hogy ezt írja rólad.

– Tudom, csak... – El akarom fordítani a fejem, de a két tenyerébe fogja, és úgy mondja.

– Ez nem a te hibád, ugye tudod?

Erre már nem bírok mit válaszolni, hanem csak a mellkasába temetem az arcom, s néhány percbe beletelik, mire össze tudom szedni magam, mikor ez megtörténik, akkor egyszerűen kettétéptem, és a kandalló tüzébe dobom a levelet. Számomra csigalassúsággal válnak a fekete tintával írott betűk hamuvá, elszakítva az utolsó béklyót, mely a fájdalomhoz kötött. Miközben bámulom a lángokat, már tudom, hogy többé nincs hatalma felettem, s érezem, hogy az árnyak véglegesen szétoszlanak az elmém körül, majd véglegesen eltűnnek, de még utoljára hallom búcsúzó szavaikat, mely az életem lényegét visszhangozza. i_Éjsötét álmok, szilánkokra zúzott emlékek. Vannak különös éjszakák, mikor az emberek csak árnyak, míg az árnyak talán emberek./i_

_**Vége**_


End file.
